Because of You
by alienacass
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT (part 2): Mengenai WP, LJ, FB. Summary: Fanfic Yunjae. Karena surat wasiat ayahnya, Yunho harus tinggal bersama dengan Kim Jaejoong, orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya dan menyebabkan kematian ibunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Because of You**

**Title**: Because of You

**Genre**: Drama, romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: alienacass

**Rating**: M

**Length**: Chaptered

**Disclaimer**: Yunjae are not mine. They belong to each other. :p

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Characters**: Jung Yunho (18), Kim Jaejoong (23), dll.

**Summary:**

Orang tua Yunho bercerai saat ia berusia 15 tahun. Ayahnya ternyata seorang gay dan memutuskan tinggal bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, seorang model terkenal.

Ibu Yunho bunuh diri setelah diceraikan oleh ayahnya, sehingga sejak saat itu ia hidup sendiri. Meskipun demikian, biaya hidupnya masih ditanggung oleh ayahnya.

Tiga tahun kemudian, ayah Yunho meninggal dunia. Di dalam surat wasiatnya, ayah Yunho memintanya untuk menjaga kekasihnya, yaitu Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan penyebab kehancuran keluarganya?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Namaku Jung Yunho. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu aku tinggal sendirian di rumah megah milik ayahku. Sebenarnya ada beberapa pelayan yang tinggal di sini, tetapi mereka bukan keluargaku. Jadi, bisa dikatakan bahwa aku hidup sendiri tanpa keluargaku.

Kedua orang tuaku bercerai pada saat aku berusia 15 tahun. Penyebabnya adalah karena ayahku berselingkuh dengan seorang pria. Ya, seorang pria. Ternyata ayahku tersebut adalah seorang gay. Ia menikahi ibuku karena dijodohkan oleh kakekku. Ayahku adalah anak tunggal dan tentu saja hanya ia yang dapat meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga Jung.

Sebelum pria yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memasuki kehidupan ayahku, keluarga kami sangat harmonis. Ayahku merupakan ayah yang baik bagiku dan di mataku ia juga merupakan suami yang baik untuk ibuku. Namun, selama belasan tahun ia menikah dengan ibu, ternyata ia tak pernah sedikit pun mencintai ibuku. Ia memang melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai suami yang baik bagi ibuku. Akan tetapi, ia melakukannya karena itu merupakan kewajibannya, bukan karena cinta.

Ayahku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik untukku dan juga ibuku. Sampai usiaku 15 tahun, ia tidak pernah sekali pun berselingkuh, dengan pria atau pun wanita. Ia selalu menghormati ibuku, sebagai nyonya dalam rumah tangganya. Namun, kemudian badai datang dalam kehidupan kami. Seorang pria muda bernama Kim Jaejoong hadir dalam kehidupan ayahku. Ia adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Usianya saat itu masih 20 tahun, setengah dari usia ayahku. Dia lebih cocok menjadi kakakku daripada kekasih ayahku.

Akhirnya, ayahku memutuskan untuk menceraikan ibuku dan meninggalkan rumah kami. Ia membeli sebuah apartemen dan tinggal bersama kekasihnya. Seminggu setelah bercerai dengan ayahku, ibuku mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari balkon kamarnya. Sejak saat itu aku sangat membenci ayahku dan juga kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Setelah ibu meninggal, ayah mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya dan juga kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah anaknya. Saat itu hatiku sangat sakit dan sangat membenci ayahku, sehingga dengan pasti aku menolaknya. Pada awalnya aku menolak untuk mendapatkan biaya darinya, tetapi saat itu aku hanyalah seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun yang sudah terbiasa hidup mewah. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membiayai hidupku? Dengan terpaksa aku mengizinkan ayahku untuk membiayaiku.

Kring kring

Bunyi telepon selulerku membuyarkan lamunanku akan masa lalu. Tertera pada layar ponselku 'Rumah'. Salah satu pelayanku yang meneleponku. "Halo!"

"Tuan muda, ini Pak Lee." Pak Lee, pelayan senior di rumahku terdengar panik saat meneleponku.

"Ada apa, Pak Lee? Aku masih di sekolah." Untung saja saat ini sedang jam istirahat, sehingga aku dapat menjawab telepon dari Pak Lee.

"Tuan muda harus segera pulang. Tuan besar… Tuan besar…" Pak Lee terdengar ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tuan besar? Apakah yang dimaksud dengan tuan besar itu ayahku? "Cepat katakan! Jangan membuatku penasaran! Jam istirahat akan segera berakhir dan aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Tuan besar meninggal dunia." Pak Lee akhirnya memberitahuku kabar yang sangat mengejutkan.

Walaupun aku sangat membenci ayahku, tetapi tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa berita kematian ayahku membuatku sedih. Bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahku, darahnya mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku pernah merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang darinya.

Tak terasa air mata menetes di pipiku. Dengan segera aku berlari ke kelasku untuk mengambil tas punggungku. Tak kupedulikan tatapan teman-temanku yang heran melihatku menangis dan berlari.

Kutatap wajah ayahku di dalam peti. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan pucat. Kusentuh wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Maafkan aku, Appa! Aku bukan anak yang berbakti. Selama tiga tahun ini kuhabiskan waktuku untuk membencimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemanimu di saat-saat terakhirmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dirimu menderita penyakit jantung. Aku benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna.

Di saat diriku sedang menikmati saat-saat terakhir bersama ayahku, seseorang mengusik momen kami. Dia, Kim Jaejoong, memeluk tubuh ayahku yang terbaring di dalam peti.

"Jihoon-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu." Apa-apaan dia? Dia sangat lancang. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku. Seketika darahku kembali mendidih. Memori saat aku melihat ibuku menangis dan saat jasadnya terkulai di halaman belakang dengan penuh luka. Walaupun aku sudah tidak lagi membernci ayahku, kebencianku terhadapnya tak bisa terhapuskan, bahkan semakin besar. Selain menyebabkan aku kehilangan ibuku, dia juga menyebabkan aku tak bisa bersama ayahku pada saat-saat terakhirnya. "Pergi kau dari sini!"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada jasad ayahku dan mendongak untuk menatapku tanpa menghapus air matanya. Dapat kulihat air mata membasahi pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dari dekat. Dia memang terlihat… cantik. "Kau tak berhak melarangku untuk menemuinya."

"Tentu saja aku bisa, karena aku adalah anaknya. Sedangkan kau, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa!" Aku berteriak kepadanya dan tidak menghiraukan para pelayat yang datang.

Dia mendecih. "Anak macam apa kau? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kan kalau ayahmu menderita penyakit jantung?" Perkataannya memang benar dan itu sangat menusuk hatiku.

"Lalu dirimu? Memangnya dirimu selama ini mengurusnya? Kudengar berita tentangmu bahwa kau selalu bepergian ke luar negeri." Aku membalas perkataannya.

"Aku bepergian ke luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan. Setelah selesai aku langsung kembali." Dia tampak emosi. "Aku langsung terbang dari New York saat mendapat kabar bahwa ia meninggal dunia. Padahal aku sedang di tengah-tengah pemotretan."

"Kalau kau tahu dia sakit, tak seharusnya kau meninggalkannya." Aku tak mau kalah berdebat dengannya.

"Kau…" Dia tak bisa membalas perkataanku.

"Dan seharusnya kau memberitahu tentang penyakitnya kepadaku, keluarganya." Aku terus memojokkannya.

"Kau? Keluarganya?" Dia tertawa mengejek. "Keluarga yang ia punya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini hanya aku. Walaupun aku tak ada hubungan keluarga dengannya, aku lah yang berada di sisinya saat keluarganya meninggalkannya."

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya. Dialah yang meninggalkanku dan juga ibuku." Aku membela diriku di hadapannya. "Dan itu pun karena kau!"

"Tuan muda, sekarang sudah saatnya tuan besar dimakamkan." Pak Lee menginterupsi kami. Tampaknya perdebatan kami sudah menimbulkan kekacauan di tempat ini.

Setelah pemakaman ayahku selesai, aku hendak kembali ke rumahku. Namun, Tn. Park, pengacara ayahku menghentikanku.

"Yunho-sshi, besok datanglah ke kantorku. Ayah Anda sudah menulis surat wasiat sebelum beliau meninggal." Tn. Park memberitahuku.

"Baiklah." Setelah berpamitan dengan Tuan Park, aku pun pulang ke rumahku. Aku sangat lelah dan tak ingin memikirkan apa pun.

Pukul 10 pagi aku sudah berada di kantor Pengacara Park. Kukira hanya aku yang diundang untuk datang. Ternyata, dia, Kim Jaejoong, juga diundang. Tentu saja, dia adalah orang terdekat ayahku selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Baiklah, karena kalian berdua sudah datang, alangkah baiknya kita tak usah menunda lagi pembacaan surat wasiat dari Tn. Jung." Pengacara Park membuka pembicaraan. "Semua aset perusaahaan Jung tentu saja jatuh ke tangan Yunho-sshi, selaku putra tunggal dari Tn. Jung. Rumah yang Anda tempati sekarang, mobil, dan semua rekening tabungan Tn. Jung juga jatuh ke tangan Anda."

Aku menyeringai ke arah Kim Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Artinya dia hanya mendapatkan apartemen ayahku yang sebelumnya mereka tempati, kan? Aku puas karena dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan harta ayahku dan perusahaannya. Dia pasti menjerat ayahku untuk mendapatkan hartanya kan? Kalau tidak, mengapa model semuda dan secantik dia mau menjadi kekasih ayahku? Dengan pesonanya ia bisa mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih muda dari ayahku.

"Sedangkan untuk Jaejoong-sshi, Tn. Jung meninggalkan apartemennya." Lanjut Pengacara Park.

"Semuanya sudah selesai kan? Sudah jelas siapa mendapatkan apa. Kalau begitu, aku mohon diri, banyak yang harus aku benahi." Aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama satu ruangan dengannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Yunho-sshi!" Perkataan Pengacara Park menghentikanku yang hendak berdiri dari kursi yang aku duduki. Ada apa lagi ini? Seingatku tidak ada lagi harta ayahku yang belum dibagikan. "Masih ada satu wasiat dari Tn. Jung yang belum saya sampaikan."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan kembali duduk.

"Tn. Jung ingin Anda, putranya, menjaga Jaejoong-sshi. Beliau pun menginginkan Jaejoong-sshi untuk tinggal bersama Anda di rumah yang Anda tempati sekarang." Apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Pengacara Park tersebut bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"Pengacara Park, apa maksudmu? Ayahku tidak mungkin menginginkanku untuk tinggal bersama simpanannya." Kataku kepada Pengacara Park.

"Apa yang saya sampaikan tersebut merupakan keinginan dari Tn. Jung sendiri. Jika Anda tidak percaya, Anda dapat memeriksanya sendiri. Ini adalah surat yang ditulis oleh tangan Tn. Jung sendiri." Pengacara Park menunjukkan secarik kertas kepadaku. Memang benar, ini adalah tulisan tangan ayahku. Aku dapat mengenal tulisan dan tanda tangannya.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ayahku menginginkan hal ini. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Hal terburuk yang terpikir olehku adalah ayahku menyerahkan semua kekayaannya kepada pria simpanannya tersebut dan tidak meninggalkan sepeser pun untukku. Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan aku harus menyerahkan semua harta ayahku kepadanya.

"Kalau sudah jelas dan tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi, saya akhiri acara pembacaan surat wasiat ini." Pengacara Park menutup acara pembacaab surat wasiat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersamanya!" Dia yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja kini angkat bicara. "Aku punya uang hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Aku tak perlu tinggal dengannya."

"Tugas saya hanya menyampaikan surat wasiat Tn. Jung. Mengenai Anda setuju atau tidak, itu bukan urusan saya. Kalian berdua bisa mendiskusikannya bersama." Pengacara Park berkata.

"Kau kira aku juga mau tinggal denganmu?" Aku berbicara ketus kepadanya.

Dia tampak marah memandangku. "Baik! Jadi, kita berdua setuju bahwa kita tidak akan tinggal bersama."

"Aku hanya bilang kalau aku tidak ingin tinggal denganmu. Sebagai anak yang baik aku harus memenuhi keinginan terakhir ayahku." Aku menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kalau kau mencintai ayahku, kau juga pasti ingin mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya kan?"

Sepertinya dia tak bisa melawanku kali ini. Mati kau, Kim Jaejoong!

Jaejoong mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari bagasi mobilnya. Dia akan mulai tinggal di rumahku malam ini. "Di mana kamarku?" Dia mengusap peluh di keningnya.

"Kamarmu di belakang. Bersama dengan kamar para pelayan." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia harus tahu bahwa aku lah bos di rumah ini.

"Apa?" Dia menatapku tajam. "Aku tidak mau!" Berani sekali dia melawanku.

"Ini rumahku. Jelas dalam surat wasiat tersebut bahwa akulah pemilik rumah ini. Jadi aku berkuasa penuh atas semua orang yang tinggal di sini." Tegasku.

"Aku tidak mau!" Dia tetap bersikukuh. "Aku lebih baik pergi dari sini." Dia hendak beranjak menuju ke luar.

Rencanaku untuk membuatnya menderita di sini akan gagal jika dia menolak untuk tinggal di sini. "Baiklah, kau bisa menempati salah satu kamar tamu. Walaupun kau kuizinkan tinggal di sini, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya berkeliaran di rumah ini. Kau tidak diperkenankan mendekati kamarku dan kamar ibuku."

"Tenang saja. Aku juga tidak tertarik untuk menghabisakan waktuku di rumah ini. Aku tinggal di sini hanya formalitas saja." Dia melenggang pergi bersama barang-barangnya menuju kamar tamu yang kutunjukkan. Sial! Hari pertama saja dia sudah membuatku kesal. Awas kau Kim Jaejoong!

Seminggu sudah sejak kematian ayahku. Kesibukanku bertambah. Aku harus mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perusahaan itu? Selama ini aku tak pernah perduli dengan perusahaan itu. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung pergi ke kantor ayahku. Aku mulai belajar untuk mengurus perusahaan yang kini menjadi milikku. Malam harinya setelah makan malam, aku masih harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku. Kesibukanku tersebut membuatku melupakan seseorang yang aku benci yaitu Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak melihatnya selama beberapa hari ini. Bagus lah! Setidaknya tidak ada yang membuatku kesal.

Kulirik jam weker yang bertengger di meja belajarku. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Pantas saja aku merasa ngantuk. Saat ini aku sedang belajar di kamarku. Suasana rumahku sunyi senyap. Semua orang sudah tidur, kecuali aku. Kesunyian tersebut tiba-tiba saja terganggu oleh deru mesin mobil. Siapa itu? Aku beranjak menuju jendela kamarku dan mengintip ke luar jendela. Itu dia. Dia baru saja pulang.

Entah mengapa ingin rasanya aku menggangunya dan membuatnya kesal. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan menyambutnya di ruang tamu. "Selamat malam, Kim Jaejoong!" Aku tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai kepadanya. "Oh, mungkin seharusnya selamat pagi."

"Dia yang baru saja membuka pintu terkejut melihatku. "Kau belum tidur, anak kecil?" Anak kecil? Beraninya dia memanggilku anak kecil. Aku ini sudah 18 tahun dan sebentar lagi akan masuk perguruan tinggi. "Wah, baik sekali ya kau menungguku pulang."

Aku mulai emosi mendengar perkataannya yang mengejekku. "Siapa yang menunggumu? Suara mesin mobilmu mengganggu tidurku."

"Wah wah wah! Aku yakin kau tidak sedang tidur saat aku datang. Kau pasti sedang menonton film porno di kamarmu, kan?" Dia terus menerus mengejekku. "Sudah akui saja. Aku juga pernah seusia denganmu." Dia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Bagaimana? Kau berniat mempraktekkannya?" Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku.

Apa-apaan dia? Dengan segera kudorong dia hingga terjatuh di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. "Hey! Kau ini hanya menumpang ya! Jadi jaga sikapmu! Kau telah mengganggu ketenanganku dengan pulang selarut ini." Aku merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Entah mengapa, malah aku yang dibuat kesal olehnya.

"Aduh! Kau kasar sekali!" Dia mengusap pantatnya yang terjerembab di sofa. "Kau ini berbeda sekali dengan ayahmu. Dia orang yang sangat lembut, tidak kasar sepertimu."

Perkataannya tentang ayahku yang lembut membuatku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ditambah lagi dengan melihatnya mengusap-usap pantatnya. Aku membayangkan dia dan ayahku melakukan hal itu. Mengerikan dan tentu saja menjijikan.

Entah apa yang merasukiku. Dengan spontan aku mendorongnya makin terjerembab di atas sofa. Sekarang aku menindih tubuhnya.

Dia tampak sangat terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kubelai pipinya yang halus dengan tanganku, memang halus. "Aku juga bisa bersikap lembut kepadamu kalau kau mau." Aku berbisik di telinganya.

Dia mendorongku. "Apa-apaan kau?" Dia sepertinya tidak mengira aku akan melakukan hal tersebut. Ia tampak ketakutan. "Aku lelah! Aku mau tidur!" Dia pun berlari menuju kamarnya. Tampaknya aku menang kali ini.

Seperti biasa, sebelum pergi ke sekolah aku menikmati sarapanku seorang diri. Sejak kepergian ibuku, aku memang selalu sarapan dan makan malam sendiri. Aku memakan roti isiku dengan lahap, enak sekali.

Kedamaianku terusik seiring kedatangannya ke ruang makan. Aku pun menghentikan acara makanku. Aku kehilangan selera makanku.

Dia datang ke ruang makan dengan masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya, piyama bercorak Hamtaro. Hahahahahha! Berapa usianya? Dia seperti anak kecil saja.

Dia duduk di kursi di hadapanku. "Hoaaamm! Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Yunho! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Celanamu basah tidak setelah menonton film porno?" Apa-apaan dia? Aku kan sama sekali tidak pernah menonton hal-hal semacam itu.

"Tumben kau sarapan bersamaku. Kau tidak takut aku menaruh racun dalam roti yang kau gigit sekarang?" Sindirku.

Dia menatap roti di tangannya yang sempat dia gigit. "Aku tidak keberatan. Mungkin kematian memang lebih baik untukku. Jika aku mati, aku bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu." Dia melahap roti di tangannya.

Sekali lagi dia membuatku kesal. "Lanjutkan saja sarapanmu! Aku pergi sekarang." Aku menyambar tas punggungku dan meninggalkannya.

Aku memang bukan orang yang supel. Semenjak kematian ibuku, aku menjadi orang yang pemyendiri. Aku tidak memiliki teman dekat di sekolah. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatku sendirian.

"Hey lihat! Dia cantik sekali ya!" Kudengar teman sekelasku sedang mengobrol. Pasti si playboy Park Yoochun itu sedang melihat-lihat majalah porno lagi. "Tapi dia itu laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang indah ini." Apa? Jadi dia berubah jadi gay juga? Hal ini mengingatkanku kepadanya, si gay Kim Jaejoong. "Tidak semua laki-laki punya tubuh yang lebih indah dari wanita. Sepertinya di Korea ini hanya Kim Jaejoong saja."

Kim Jaejoong? Segera kupalingkan wajahku ke arah kedua teman sekelasku yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Kulihat Yoochun sedang memegang sebuah majalah dan sampulnya adalah, Kim Jaejoong. Dia berpose sangat seksi di sampul majalah tersebut. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian pada tubuh bagian atasnya. Dia benar-benar seperti pelacur. Segera saja kurebut majalah tersebut dari tangan Yoochun.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu punyaku!" Yoochun protes kepadaku. "Kalau kau mau lihat juga, bilang saja kepadaku! Aku pasti akan mengizinkannya. Jangan seperti itu!"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku sangat tidak suka mereka membicarakan dia. Padahal itu bukan urusanku. Atau mungkin aku terlalu membencinya, sehingga aku tak suka orang lain memujinya. "Kalian ini tidak sepantasnya membawa barang seperti ini ke sekolah!"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Aku membawa barang seperti ini setiap hari, tetapi selama ini kau tidak pernah protes." Yoochun tampak tidak terima. Dia berusaha mengambil kembali majalahnya yang aku angkat tinggi udara. Aku lebih tinggi darinya, sehingga dia kesulitan untuk mengambilnya.

Tak kusadari ternyata waktu istirahat sudah berakhir. Semua teman sekelasku sudah kembali dan parahnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa guruku juga sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Jung Yunho, apa yang ada ditanganmu?" Shin Seonsaengnim menatap tajam ke arahku, tepatnya ke arah tanganku yang sedang memegang majalah terkutuk tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arahku. "Apa ini, Jung Yunho? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Ini… Ini majalah milik Yoochun." Kataku kepada Shin Seonsaengnim.

"Bukan. Dia bohong!" Yoochun menyangkal. "Majalah itu ada di tangannya. Jadi itu miliknya."

Karena majalah tersebut jelas-jelas berada di tanganku, aku tak bisa mengelak. Aku pun dihukum tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran Shin Seonsaengnim. Untung saja Shin Seonsaengnim tidak melaporkanku kepada kepala sekolah. Aku hanya disuruh menemui guru BK saja. Ini semua karenamu Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku susah.

Aku pun pergi menemui guru BK. Guru BK berpikir bahwa aku adalah anak yang kesepian dan kurang kasih sayang orang tua. Semua orang mengetahui bahwa selama tiga tahun ini aku hidup sendiri tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Semua guru memandang kasihan kepadaku. Namun, aku tak membutuhkannya. Aku tak memerlukan belas kasihan dari mereka.

Aku tak bisa konsentrasi saat berada di kantor. Moodku benar-benar kacau hari ini dan tentu saja semua ini karena Kim Jaejoong.

Aku tiba di rumah saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sudah masuk waktu makan malam. Aku menemukan dia sedang menikmati makan malam. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri dan aku benci hal tersebut.

"Baru pulang, Sayang?" Apa dia bilang? Sayang?

"Siapa yang kau panggil sayang?" Seenaknya dia memanggilku seperti itu.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi selain kita berdua di ruangan ini? Tentu saja yang kumaksud itu kau." Jawabnya.

Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengannya. Jadi, aku langsung saja melangkahkan kakiku ke arah tangga yang menuju kamarku.

"Setelah kau ganti bajumu, cepatlah kembali kemari! Bibi Lee sudah susah payah memasak sup ayam. Rasanya tidak akan enak kalau sudah dingin." Kenapa dia terdengar seperti ibu yang sedang menyuruh anaknya untuk makan?

Aku membalikkan badanku menghadapnya. "Siapa kau berani menyuruhku seperti itu? Ibuku saja tidak pernah menyuruhku seperti itu."

"Ibumu kan sudah meninggal. Bagaimana ia akan menyuruhmu?" Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan dangan berkata seperti itu tentang ibuku.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi. PLAK! Kutampar pipinya. "Jangan sekali pun kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang ibuku dengan mulut kotormu!"

Dia memegangi pipinya yang baru saja kutampar. Dia tampak kesakitan.

"Dasar pelacur! Kau perusak rumah tangga orang! Setelah ayahku, siapa lagi yang akan jadi korbanmu?" Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol perkataanku kali ini.

"Kau berani menamparku." Dia menangis.

"Orang sepertimu memang pantas untuk ditampar, bahkan lebih." Lanjutku.

Dia menangis semakin kencang dan hendak berlari ke kamarnya. Namun, kutahan tangannya. Aku masih belum puas mengata-ngatainya. Dia berusaha berontak, tetapi tidak berhasil, karena aku lebih besar darinya dan tenagaku lebih kuat. "Lepaskan aku!"

Aku semakin mengeratkan tanganku di pergelangan tangannya. Dia berbalik, sepertinya untuk memukulku, tetapi… Chu~

**TBC**

_Fanfic pertama saya. Masih coba-coba. Mungkin ide ceritanya pasaran dan alurnya membosankan. Saya juga ga suka nulis, jadi bahasanya kaku. Ya mohon dimaklumi, soalnya baru pertama kali._


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum ceritanya dilanjutkan, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Maafkan kalau ceritanya membingungkan. Mungkin karena ceritanya terlalu berat atau karena cara penyampaian saya yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

Saya ini masih baru menulis fanfic. Jadi, masih belajar bagaimana cara menulis dan belum punya gaya menulis yang menurut saya tepat.

Fanfic ini mengambil sudut pandang Yunho. Jadi, apa yang diceritakan di sini adalah apa yang diketahui Yunho, apa yang ia pikirkan.

Mengenai hubungan Jaejoong dengan ayahnya Yunho, yang Yunho pikirkan, Jaejoong adalah kekasih ayahnya dan tentu saja ia berpikir bahwa mereka memang mempunyai seperti itu.

Sekali lagi, saya beritahukan bahwa cerita ini mengambil sudut pandang Yunho. Mengenai benar atau tidak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho, saya tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Atau mungkin kalian bisa mengira-ngira sendiri.

Terima kasih atas semua masukannya. :)

Masukan Anda semua sangat membantu saya.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chu~

Apa ini? Bibirnya menempel di bibirku, terasa sangat lembut. Selama beberapa detik tubuhku serasa membeku, pikiranku kosong, mataku membelalak, dan genggamanku pada tangannya terlepas.

Setelah terbebas dari genggamanku, iapun menarik bibirnya dari bibirku dan kemudian berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan diriku yang mematung.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku, kusentuh bibirku. Apa benar dia baru saja menciumku? Tanganku gemetar. Jika itu benar, maka itu adalah ciuman pertamaku dan bersama seorang pria. Tidaaaaaaaakkkkk! Ini menjijikan! Aku pun berlari ke kamarku dan kukunci pintu kamarku. Setelah melempar tasku ke atas tempat tidur, aku pun bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Kuraih sikat gigi beserta pasti giginya dan kusikat gigiku. Menjijikan! Aku harus membersihkannya. Bibirku ternoda. Aku menyikat gigiku lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku benar-benar harus membersihkannya. Setelah selesai menggosok gigi pun, aku berkumur dengan obat kumur. Mulutku harus benar-benar bersih dari kumannya.

Malam ini aku tak konsentrasi belajar. Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian saat tadi dia menciumku. Aaaaarrrrrrghhhhh! Kurang ajar! Kenapa dia selalu mengganggu ketenanganku? Kupikir akan percuma jika aku memaksakan diriku untuk belajar mala mini. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja agar besok aku bisa segar kembali dan kuharap aku dapat melupakan kejadian itu.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku dan kupejamkan mataku. Akan tetapi, aku tak bisa tidur. Pikiranku tetap saja membayangkan kejadian tadi. Oh Tuhan, tolong aku! Kemudian aku teringat bahwa aku belum makan malam, mungkin ini penyebab aku sulit tidur. Segelas susu hangat sepertinya dapat membantu mengatasi kesulitanku.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga. Kulihat pintu kamarnya tertutup. Apakah dia sudah tidur? Bagaimana jika dia belum tidur dan tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya. Aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya. Bertengkar dengannya membuatku lelah.

Pelan-pelan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Sepertinya semua pelayan sudah tidur, karena lampu-lampu di rumahku sudah dimatikan. Setibanya di dapur, segera kutekan sakelar yang berada di dapur dan lampu pun menyala.

KLIK!

Ternyata aku tak sendirian di dapur ini. Seseorang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dan sepertinya aku telah mengusiknya. Sosok itu, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, yang tadi telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Aish! Mengapa aku kembali teringat akan ciuman itu. "Sedang apa kau malam-malam berada di dapur? Apa kau berencana meletakkan racun di peralatan makananku?"

"Begitu jahatkah aku di matamu?" Dia tersenyum getir. "Aku hanya menghangatkan sup yang tadi tak sempat kau makan. Mungkin saja kau tak bisa tidur karena lapar dan ternyata dugaanku benar."

Sialan! Mengapa dia bisa menerka dengan tepat?

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir mengapa aku bisa menduga dengan benar." Lagi-lagi yang dikatakannya memang benar. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu? Jihoonie memberitahuku semua tentangmu. Kau ini punya sakit maag kan?"

Apa? Mesra sekali dia memanggil nama ayahku? Amarahku kembali memuncak. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa seenaknya berkeliaran di rumah ini?"

"Kau hanya mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh mendekati kamarmu dan kamar ibumu. Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa masuk ke dapur." Shit! Pandai sekali dia berbicara.

Kruyuk! Lebih sial lagi, perutku berbunyi karena lapar.

"Ahahahahaha!" Dia tertawa. "Sudahlah, kau makan saja! Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan merawatmu? Yang pasti aku tidak mau. Kasihan pelayanmu. Pekerjaan mereka bertambah untuk merawatmu." Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di dapur. "Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Jung!"

Aku hanya terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Aku sampai lupa tujuanku datang kemari. Oh ya, aku hendak membuat susu hangat.

Kruyuk!

Perutku berbunyi lagi. Kulirik panci sup ayam yang masih berada di atas kompor. Sepertinya enak. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memakan sup tersebut saja. Hmmm, ini enak. Apa karena aku sangat kelaparan, sehingga sup ini terasa sangat enak. Ah, aku tak mau memikirkannya. Sup ini benar-benar mengalihkan perhatianku. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan dia memasukan racun ke dalam sup ini? Aku berhenti makan. Nafsu makanku mendadak hilang. Bagaimana ini?

Aku beranjak dari dapur dan bergegas menuju ke kamarnya. Kuketuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras. "Kim Jaejoong! Buka pintunya!"

Setelah beberapa ketukan, pintu kamarnya pun terbuka. Tampaklah sesosok Kim Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan kaus singlet tipis dan celana pendek yang menampakkan paha mulusnya. "Ada apa kau membuat keributan di depan kamarku, Tuan Muda Jung? Apa kau tidak sadar sekarang ini jam berapa?"

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku melihat pemandangan indah di depanku. Indah? Aish! Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Kenapa kau hanya melongo saja? Jangan-jangan kau tergoda melihat tubuhku ya?" Dia mendecih. "Dasar beruang mesum!"

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku tergoda dengan tubuhmu? Seindah apapun tubuhmu, kau itu tetaplah pelacur. Kau kotor!" Aku berteriak di depannya.

"Jadi kau mengetuk-ngetuk kamarku hanya untuk memaki-makiku?" Balasnya.

Ya ampun, lagi-lagi aku lupa tujuanku. Dia benar-benar mengalihkan pikiranku. "Aku kemari utuk bertanya apakah kau memasukkan racun ke dalam sup tadi."

"Apa?" Dia terkekeh. "Kalau aku ingin membunuhmu, aku tidak akan menggunakan cara murahan seperti itu, tetapi aku akan membunuhmu dengan pesonaku." Dia mengedipkan matanya dengan menggoda.

"Pesona?" Aku pun balas tertawa. "Jangan bercanda, Kim Jaejoong! Mungkin ayahku dan laki-laki lain bisa kau jerat, tetapi tidak dengan diriku. Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Kau ini pelacur murahan."

Ekspresinya mulai berubah. Sepertinya dia mulai emosi. "Kalaupun aku ini pelacur, aku bukan sembarangan pelacur. Hargaku sangat mahal. Tidak semua orang bisa menyentuhku."

"Seberapa mahal? Semahal apa pun, kau ini tetap pelacur dan yang namanya pelacur itu murahan." Aku terus mengatainya 'pelacur'.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya semahal apa diriku? Apa kau ingin mencoba?" Dia mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku. Dia merapatkan dadanya di dadaku, sehingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara kami. Kedua tangannya memainkan kancing piyamaku. "Aku akan memberikan servis terbaikku. Kau tidak akan menyesal."

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku dan jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Mengapa aku tak sanggup menghadapinya? Sepertinya dia berhasil meruntuhkan pertahananku.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik. "Bagaimana Tuan Muda Jung?" Dia menarik dirinya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Begitu saja kau sudah terangsang." Dia mendelik ke bagian bawah tubuhku.

Aku menatap tak percaya benda yang menyembul dari balik celanaku. Apa ini?

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Aku harus beristirahat. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku ada pemotretan. Selamat malam, Tuan Muda!" Dia pun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan tentu saja membuatku terkejut.

Terus kupandangi bagian bawah tubuhku. Ini memalukan. Bagaimana bisa begini? Aku pun kembali ke kamarku. Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini? Aku tak ingin besok pergi ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula? Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku mencoba mengelus-elus barangku tersebut. Mungkin saja rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Hmmm, rasanya enak saat kuelus-elus. Aku coba memijat-mijatnya lebih keras. "Uhh…" Enak sekali. Aku semakin menggerakkan tanganku lebih cepat. "Aaaahh~" Rasanya sangat enak. Aku pun tak bisa menahan desahanku. Eh, apa ini? Rasanya perutku mengejang dan… Crot! Sesuatu keluar membasahi celanaku. Apa aku buang air kecil?

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kuambil boxer dan celana piyama ganti dari dalam lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti celanaku. Sungguh memalukan. Aku akan ditertawakan habis-habisan jika ada yang tahu aku buang air kecil di celana.

Kubuka celanaku sekaligus dengan boxer yang kukenakan. Apa ini? Kutemukan cairan putih yang menempel di celanaku. Sepertinya bukan air seni yang keluar tadi, melainkan cairan putih ini. Apa ini? Jangan-jangan ini… sperma?

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai kea rah kelasku. Aku sangat mengantuk. Aku baru terlelap pukul 3 pagi. Kim Jaejoong sialan! Semalaman aku terus memikirkan cairan putih tersebut. Apa benar itu sperma? Untung saja Si Kim Jaejoong itu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, sehingga aku tidak perlu sarapan dengannya. Kalau tidak, moodku akan semakin hancur.

Langkahku terhenti seketika saat melihat adegan di depan kelasku. Aku melihat Yoochun sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Hal itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian semalam saat Kim Jaejoong menciumku.

Yoochun tidak hanya mencium gadis tersebut, tetapi dia juga meraba-raba tubuh gadis tersebut. Aku yakin dia bahkan sudah berbuat lebih jauh, mungkin meniduri seorang atau beberepa orang gadis, mengingat gadis yang dia kencani sering berganti-ganti. Errr… apa sebaiknya aku bertanya saja kepadanya mengenai cairan putih tersebut?

Sepertinya Yoochun menyadari keberadaanku yang terus saja memandanginya. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke arahku. "Apa kau lihat-lihat? Tidak pernah melihat orang berciuman ya?"

Aku hanya diam saja. Masih menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus menanyakan perihal cairan putih itu kepadanya atau tidak.

"Oh ya, kau pasti tidak pernah melihat orang berciuman. Kau kan tidak punya teman, apalagi kekasih. Yang kau lakukan hanya belajar, bermain games sendiri, dan bahkan kau bermain basket sendirian." Benar juga, selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Apa? Tanyakan saja!" Dia merespon.

"Tidak di depannya." Aku melirik ke arah gadis yang bersama Yoochun.

Yoochun pun mengerti maksudku. "Baiklah, kita bicara di halaman belakang sekolah."

Kami berdua pun pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, Yoochun langsung menyuruhku berbicara pada intinya. "Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Cepat tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku!"

"Errr… Itu…" Aku benar-benar malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa? Cepat katakan! Jangan membuatku penasaran!" Yoochun tampak kesal. "Jangan bilang kalau kau suka kepadaku dan kau ingin menyatakan cinta kepadaku."

Aku terhenyak. "Apa? Aku tidak mungkin suka kepadamu." Aku ini masih normal, bukan gay seperti Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan! Orang-orang akan mengira kalau kita ini pacaran jika mereka melihat kita berduaan di sini." Yoochun berkata.

"Anu… Apakah kau pernah meniduri seorang gadis?" Tanyaku.

"Apa?" Yoochun tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku.

"Maksudku apakah kau pernah berhubungan sex?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Jung Yunho, apa maksudmu bertanya demikian kepadaku?" Dia tampak tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja seperti apa." Jawabku.

"Kalau ya kenapa?" Yoochun menjawab dengan ketus.

"Apa setelah kau berhubungan sex, keluar cairan putih dari penismu? Itu sperma kan?" Aku lanjut bertanya.

Yoochun tampak melongo mendengar pertanyaanku. Tak lama kemudian dia tertawa. "Jung Yunho, kau ini lucu sekali. Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin berhubungan dengan seorang gadis, tetapi kau takut membuat gadis itu hamil." Dia menepuk bahuku. "Begini saja, saat perutmu terasa menegang, cepat keluarkan bendamu dari dalam sana, sehingga spermamu tak akan masuk dan gadis itu tak akan hamil. Atau kalau kau mau yang lebih aman, pakai kondom saja. Jadi, kau tak perlu repot-repot segera menarik milikmu keluar sesaat sebelum kau orgasme."

"Yah! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin melakukannya." Aku protes.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Yoochun bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawabku.

"Ya sudah. Aku sudah menjawabnya kan. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas." Kami pun pergi menuju kelas kami.

Saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku tak menemukan keberadaannya. Mungkin dia masih sibuk pemotretan. Bagus lah. Aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang saat ini. Setidaknya aku bisa menghemat energi malam ini. Bertengkar dengannya benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Kunikmati makan malamku dengan tenang. Namun, aku merasa aneh. Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Rasanya membosankan tidak bertengakar dengannya sehari saja.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamku, aku pun berjalan menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kamarku. Kutatap sekilas pintu kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah tangga. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Dia pergi bekerja sejak pagi buta hingga sekarang belum kembali. Ah, mungkin saja dia sedang berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Dunia selebriti memang identik dengan kehidupan malam, bukan? Akan tetapi, mengapa kakiku tidak juga beranjak menaiki tangga ini? Aku penasaran, apa yang ada di dalam kamarnya? Mungkin saja dia menyimpan rahasia di sana, seperti foto-foto bugilnya, mungkin dengan kekasih-kekasihnya.

Aku benar-benar penasaran. Aku melangkah mendekati kamarnya. Aku ragu-ragu apakah aku akan masuk atau tidak. Ini adalah kamarnya, tempat pribadinya. Masuk ke dalam kamar orang lain itu tidak sopan. Tunggu! Ini kan rumahku. Aku berhak melakukan apa pun sesuka hatiku. Dia hanya menumpang di rumah ini. Hatiku sudah mantap untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Kuputar knop pintunya, tidak terkunci. Bagus lah. Aku tak perlu susah payah menggunakan kunci cadangan.

Kumasuki kamarnya, gelap. Kunyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut dan menutup kembali pintunya. Ckckckckck… Aku menemukan boneka Hello Kitty besar di atas tempat tidurnya. Piyama Hamtaro, boneka Hello Kitty, dia ini seperti anak kecil saja.

Kamarnya tampak rapi dan normal. Aku melihat laci di meja di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kubuka laci tersebut. Kutemukan sesuatu, sepertinya album foto. Kubuka perlahan album foto tersebut. Kutemukan foto-foto saat dia masih kecil. Dia tampak sangat lucu. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum melihatnya. Andai saja dia yang saat ini sepolos anak kecil di foto tersebut. Dia berubah 180 derajat sekarang. Dia sangat jahat dan licik.

Kubuka halaman berikutnya. Hatiku memanas. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku melihat foto-fotonya bersama ayahku. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Aku saja tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan appa selama tiga tahun terakhir. Di foto tersebut dapat kulihat mereka tersenyum dan tertawa. Tidak merasa bersalah kah mereka? Karena di saat mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama, aku menangis, kesepian.

Kulanjutkan membuka halaman berikutnya dari album foto tersebut. Kali ini foto-foto di album tersebut menampakkan saat-saat ayahku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Jaejoong berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya untuk memberinya semangat, dan menyuapinya makanan. Aku benar-benar iri kepadanya. Seharusnya aku lah yang menemani ayahku di saat-saat sulitnya. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Dia mengambil posisi dan peranku untuk berada di sisi ayahku.

Aku tak ingin berlama-lama manatap foto-foto tersebut, sehingga kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan ke halaman berikutnya. Ini adalah foto-fotonya saat dia di Amerika. Ternyata dia pernah tinggal di Amerika. Apa ini? Aku terkejut saat aku melihat foto dirinya sedang bersama kakekku. Ada hubungan apa dia dengan kakekku?

Kakekku memang pindah ke Amerika setelah ia menyerahkan perusahaan ke tangan ayahku, tepat setelah orang tuaku menikah. Ia ingin menikmati masa tuanya dengan tenang tanpa harus memikirkan perusahaannya. Namun, aku tidak menyangka bahwa haraboji bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong di Amerika dan jika dilihat dari foto ini, tampaknya hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Ada apa ini? Apa yang direncanakan oleh Kim Jaejoong?

Aku pun teringat bahwa Kim Jaejoong mulai hadir dalam kehidupan ayahku tak lama setelah haraboji meninggal dunia. Jadi, dia sudah mengincar harta keluarga Jung sejak awal dan korban pertamanya adalah kakekku. Karena ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan yang ia inginkan setelah kakekku meninggal, ia pun mengincar ayahku. Aku mulai mengerti sekarang. Betapa jahatnya dirimu, Kim Jaejoong. Ayahku sudah meninggal dan dia belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jadi, sasaran dia berikutnya adalah pewaris harta kekayaan keluarga Jung berikutnya, yaitu… aku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menemukan Kim Jaejoong sedang berdiri di belakangku. Ia tampak marah saat menemukanku bersama dengan album fotonya.

Dia mendekatiku dan mengambil kembali album foto itu dari tanganku. "Kau tidak berhak menyentuh barang-barang pribadiku!"

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Rencanamu terbongkar, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia tampak tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Sejak awal kau memang mengincar harta kekayaan keluarga Jung, kan? Sebelum ayahku, kakekku sudah terlebih dahulu menjadi korbanmu." Aku menyerangnya dengan kata-kataku.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan." Masih pura-pura tak bersalah, huh?

"Sudahlah, Kim Jaejoong! Kau jangan terus berpura-pura. Aku sudah tahu rencanamu. Kau menjerat kakek dan ayahku untuk mendapatkan harta keluarga kami, kan? Sayang sekali, kau tidak berhasil, karena harta kekayaan tersebut jatuh ke tangan penerus keluarga Jung yang sah, bukan ke tanganmu." Aku terus menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. "Dasar pelacur! Sebelum kakekku, siapa yang menjadi korbanmu?"

Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Sudah puas kau mengata-ngataiku 'pelacur'? Ternyata kau sama saja seperti ibumu. Kalian lah yang jahat!"

Hatiku semakin panas saat dia menyebut ibuku lagi. "Yang menjadi korban di sini adalah aku dan ibuku. Kau lah yang jahat. Kau merebut sosok ayah dan suami dari kami. Karenamu ibuku bunuh diri!"

"Bukan salahku jika ibumu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya." Ia membela diri.

"Kau pikir istri mana yang tidak sedih saat suaminya lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama pelacur seperti kau!" Aku berteriak tepat di depannya. "Jika aku berada di posisi ibuku, mungkin aku akan lebih memilih untuk menghabisimu daripada mengakhiri hidupku."

"Mungkin ibumu memang bodoh. Jika ia menyayangimu, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tidak seharusnya kau mengasihani ibumu. Dia sendiri lah yang memilih untuk memgakhiri hidupnya." Kata-katanya begitu tajam menusuk hatiku.

PLAK!

Untuk kedua kalinya tanganku mendarat dengan kasar di pipinya.

"Terus saja tampar aku! Pukul aku sepuasmu! Kalau kau merasa belum cukup, bunuh saja aku! Aku lelah diperlakukan seperti ini!" Dia mendorongku hingga aku jatuh telentang di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia naik ke atas tubuhku dan duduk di atas perutku. Dia memukuli dadaku dengan tak terkendali. "Aku membencimu! Kau sama saja. Kau jahat! Hiks… hiks…" Aku tidak bisa melawan. "Mengapa semua orang yang menyanyangiku harus pergi? Hiks… hiks…"

Hatiku merasa sakit saat melihatnya menangis meraung-raung seperti ini. Apa aku terlalu kejam kepadanya? Apakah aku menyakitinya? Walaupun aku sangat membencinya, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Dia tampak hancur dan terpuruk, berbeda sekali dengan ia yang biasanya angkuh dan menyebalkan.

Saat ia hendak memukulku lagi, kutangkap kedua tangannya dengan tanganku. Ia tampak terkejut dan mata kami pun bertemu. Selama beberapa detik kami bertatapan.

Secara spontan kuhapus air mata di pipinya dengan ibu jariku. Ia hanya diam saja Sepertinya dia terkejut dengan tindakanku. Kutarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapanku. Kubiarkan ia menangis di dadaku. Aku pun mengusap lembut punggungnya. Tubuhnya bergetar di atasku.

Aku terus mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Kurasakan tubuhnya berhenti bergetar dan terdengar dengkuran halus. Ia tertidur dalam dekapanku. Aku membiarkan posisi kami tetap seperti itu. Mengapa ini terasa nyaman? Saat tertidur, ia tidak berisik. Tanpa kusadari aku menyunggingkan senyum di bibirku. Aku pun tak ingin bergerak dari posisi ini bukan hanya karena terasa nyaman, tetapi juga aku takut jika aku bergerak, akan terbangun. Dia pasti sangat lelah setelah mengamuk seperti tadi. Sebaiknya untuk saat ini kubiarkan ia tidur dengan tenang. Tidak ada salahnya kan kami melakukan gencatan senjata untuk sesaat?

"Omo!" Salah seorang pelayanku lewat di depan kamar Jaejoong dan dia melihat posisi kami saat ini, karena tadi Jaejoong tidak menutup pintunya. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda!" Ia pun membungkuk dan beranjak pergi.

Gawat! Dia bisa salah sangka melihat posisiku dan Jaejoong. Aku harus meluruskannya. Dengan hati-hati kubaringkan Jaejoong dan pergi menyusul pelayanku tadi.

"Yoona! Tunggu!" Kupanggil pelayanku tersebut yang tadi tidak sengaja melihat adeganku bersama dengan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda? Maaf jika saya tadi mengganggu Anda." Yoona meminta maaf kepadaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Aku menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun." Ia meyakinkanku.

"Sungguh, tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Aku benar-benar takut jika Yoona berpikir bahwa aku dan Jaejoong memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Tuan Muda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya tidak berani berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai Anda." Yoona tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kumohon lupakan saja apa yang kau lihat tadi. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihatnya." Aku mulai memohon.

"Eh? Mengapa? Menurutku bagus jika Anda dan Jaejoong-sshi berbaikan. Aku dan pelayan lain sangat sedih dengan kondisi Anda sejak nyonya besar meninggal dunia. Anda tampak menutup diri dari dunia luar. Seharusnya remaja seusia Anda banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman Anda." Teman? Aku bahkan tidak punya teman. "Maafkan jika saya terlalu lancang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" Aku meminta sarannya.

"Anda masih sangat muda. Selagi bisa, nikmatilah masa muda Anda. Pergi bersama teman-teman dan saranku carilah seorang pacar." Sarannya.

Pacar? Benar juga. Aku ini tinggal di dunia tidak sendirian. Selama tiga tahun ini aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk membenci ayahku dan selingkuhannya. Untuk meredam rasa benciku, yang kulakukan adalah menenggelamkan diriku dengan belajar dan belajar. Aku tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk mencari teman, apalagi pacar. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku punya pacar. Aku punya seseorang untuk membagi kesusahanku, menumpahkan perasaanku. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas saranmu."

Pagi-pagi sekali aku meninggalkan rumahku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Pasti akan terasa aneh setelah kejadian semalam. Setelah semua rencananya terbongkar tadi malam, mungkin dia akan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahku. Urusan Kim Jaejoong lebih baik kuurus nanti saja. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin aku lakukan.

Saat jam istirahat, aku menghampiri Yoochun. Seperti biasa, ia dan teman-temannya sedang memandangi majalah porno. "Chun, bisa kita bicara?"

Yoochun menoleh ke arahku. Dia tampak keheranan. "Ada apa kali ini?"

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu. Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" Kataku.

"Baiklah. Kita bicara di halaman belakang sekolah." Kami pun pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah, aku pun langsung mengutarakan maksudku. "Chun, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Chun? Kau memanggilku akrab sekali. Siapa kau? Temanku saja bukan." Ketusnya.

Entah mengapa setelah pembicaraan kami kemarin di tempat ini, aku merasa tidak canggung lagi dengannya. "Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan kau memanggilku akrab seperti itu. Hanya saja itu masih terdengar sedikit aneh, mengingat kau ini tidak pernah akrab dengan siapa pun. Aku jadi merasa terhormat." Yoochun memang benar. Aku tidak akrab dengan siapa pun di sekolah ini. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong carikan aku pacar!" Aku memohon.

"Apa?" Yoochun tampak terkejut. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Sssthhh… Jangan keras-keras. Nanti orang lain mendengar." Aku membekap mulut Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk mencarikanmu pacar? Kenapa harus aku?" Yoochun semakin heran.

"Aku tidak tahu harus meminta kepada siapa lagi selain dirimu. Pacarmu kan banyak. Jadi, mungkin saja kau bisa mencarikan satu untukku." Kataku.

"Daripada kuberikan kepadamu, lebih baik untuk diriku sendiri saja." Yoochun protes.

"Ayolah! Kumohon! Aku hanya minta satu." Sekarang aku memelas kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau membutuhkan bantuanku? Apa kau tidak sadar, Tuan Muda Jung yang tampan?" Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti. "Untuk mendapatkan seorang pacar, kau sama sekali tidak perlu bantuanku. Dia sekolah ini saja banyak sekali gadis yang menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau ini sangat tampan dan kaya? Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak tahu siapa kau." Apa benar aku seterkenal itu? "Kau tinggal membuka dirimu saja kepada mereka dan pilihlah yang kau suka. Selama ini mereka tidak berani mendekatimu karena sikapmu yang dingin dan tertutup."

"Apa aku sedingin itu?" Aku ingin tahu pendapat orang lain tentangku. "Bisakah kau ajari aku untuk bisa sedikit membuka diri?"

Yoochun tampak bengong. Apakah aku seaneh itu di mata orang-orang sekitarku? "Baiklah. Sepulang sekolah, ikutlah bersamaku. Akan kuajari kau untuk menjadi seorang pria."

Sepulang sekolah, aku mengikuti Yoochun. Aku membolos dari kantor. Hey, aku ini masih anak sekolah! Biarkanlah aku sedikit bersenang-senang. "Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Ke tempat seseorang, tetapi kita harus menunggu orang itu terlebih dahulu." Aku penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang akan kami lakukan?

"Hyung, maaf membuatmu menunggu!" Seseorang melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arah kami.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami juga baru saja keluar kelas." Yoochun berkata kepada orang itu, yang aku tahu merupakan junior kami dan merupakan juara umum di sekolah, Shim Changmin.

"Dia ini Jung Yunho kan, Hyung?" Changmin menunjuk ke arahku.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Dia memang Jung Yunho." Balas Yoochun.

"Wow! Kau keren karena bisa berteman dengannya, Hyung!" Yang benar saja? Apakah berteman denganku itu tantangan yang sangat berat?

"Dia ini akan ikut bersama kita ke tempatmu. Mulai hari ini dia adalah teman kita." Yoochun berkata.

Kami bertiga pun pergi ke tempat Changmin dengan menggunakan mobilku. Changmin tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Santai saja, Yunho! Kau pasti akan menyukai apa yang akan kita lakukan. Kau cukup duduk saja di sini dan menyaksikan." Yoochun menyuruhku duduk di atas karpet bersamanya dan Changmin. "Kita hanya akan menonton film."

Menonton film? Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menonton film. Sepertinya menyenangkan menonton film bersama teman-teman. Aku merasa sangat antusias. Kira-kira film apa yang akan kami tonton ya?

Changmin menutup tirai di kamarnya dan mematikan lampu. Mungkin agar efek dari film tersebut lebih terasa dan mirip seperti menonton di bioskop.

Aku pun duduk dengan manis sambil menunggu film tersebut dimulai. Film pun mulai diputar. Dengan serius aku menatap layar televisi di depanku. Omo! Ternyata yang kami tonton adalah film porno. "Chun, kenapa kita menonton film seperti ini?"

"Tenanglah, Yunho. Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang pria." Pandangan Yoochun tetap fokus pada layar.

Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah menonton adegan semacam ini. Banyak sekali yang aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak mau tahu bagaimana cara melakukan hubungan sex. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku menonton, untuk menambah pengetahuan. Suatu saat aku juga akan menikah dan melakukannya, kan?

Film baru berjalan selama tujuh menit, tetapi aku sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Tubuhku memanas, keringat mulai bercucuran di dahiku, celanaku mulai terasa sempit, dan organ bagian bawahku mulai terasa sakit. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak dapat melanjutkan ini. Aku pun berdiri. "Maaf, aku ada urusan. Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoochun dan Changmin, aku pun berlari meninggalkan apartemen Changmin.

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan tidak fokus. Organ bagian bawahku terasa sakit, sama seperti waktu itu. Aku harus segera pulang dan membereskannya. Tidak mungkin kan aku mengelus-elus barangku di dalam mobil. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat?

Sesampainya di rumah, aku memarkirkan mobilku asal-asalan. Aku pun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Ingin rasanya aku segera menggapai kamarku. Karena tergesa-gesa, aku menabrak seseorang dan kami pun terjatuh. Aku jatuh di atas orang tersebut. Kami pun berpandangan. Ternyata orang yang kutabrak adalah dia, Kim Jaejoong.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dia tampak terkejut saat aku menindihnya. Dia tampak sangat cantik saat kupandangi wajahnya sedekat ini. Apalagi, dengan ekspresi terkejutnya itu. Dia sangat lucu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkir!" Dia berusaha mendorong tubuhku. Ya ampun! Mengapa aku malah memandanginya? Selalu begitu. Jika aku berurusan dengannya, aku selalu lupa dengan maksudku sebenarnya.

"Maaf." Aku pun bangun dan segera berlari menuju kamarku di lantai dua, meninggalkan ia yang terheran-heran dengan tingkah lakuku.

Masuk ke kamarku, aku pun segera melepas celanaku beserta boxer yang kukenakan dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Aku mulai membelai-belai organku yang sudah membengkak. Rasanya sakit. Kukocok bendaku itu dengan sangat cepat. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Yun, kau aneh sekali. Apa kau tidak ap..." Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok makhluk bernama Kim Jaejoong dengan ekapresi keterkejutannya yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Karena tergesa-gesa, aku lupa mengunci pintu kamarku.

Aku pun diam terpaku, tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Sungguh memalukan, dia menemukanku dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini.

Bukannya pergi meninggalkan kamarku, dia malah masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarku. Ia pun berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia tampak khawatir. Kemudian dia memandang ke arah tanganku yang sedang memegangi penisku. "Apa perlu kubantu?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya terdiam membatu dengan keringat membanjiri wajah dan pelipisku. Aku bahkan tidak meneruskan kegiatan mengocok penisku. Ini terlalu memalukan untuk disaksikan oleh orang lain, terutama orang yang sangat kubenci.

Ia duduk di tempat tidurku. "Kau pasti sangat tersiksa. Sini, biar kubantu!" Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku di bawah sana, tetapi aku menolak untuk menyingkirkan tanganku. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Justru aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih nikmat."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadapku, tetapi aku hanya menurut saja kepadanya. Otakku tak bisa berpikir saat ini dan entah mengapa aku merasa aku bisa mempercayainya. Aku pun menyingkirkan tanganku, membiarkan ia berbuat sesuatu terhadapku.

Ia mulai memggerakkan tangannya perlahan, naik turun. Gerakannya sangat beraturan. "Perhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana aku menyentuhmu agar lain kali kau dapat melakukannya dengan benar! Rasakan setiap sentuhanku!" Tangannya bagaikan sebuah keajaiban, rasanya lebih nikmat dibandingkan saat aku mengerjakannya sendiri.

"Aaaahh~" Aku tak bisa menahan desahanku. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Dia mulai mengocok penisku agak cepat, menambah kenikmatan yang kurasakan. "Sepertinya kau belum terbiasa menghadapi kondisi seperti ini. Ckckck… Aku tak percaya kau yang sudah berusia 18 tahun ini tidak mengerti dengan hal seperti ini."

"Aaahh…" Aku tak merespon perkataannya. Tanganku meremas seprai tempat tidurku.

Ia masih terus mengocok penisku dan sekarang mulai meremas-remas testisku. Rasanya semakin nikmat. Aku tidak merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Perutku mulai menegang. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi spermaku akan keluar. Aku segera menepis tangannya yang sedang memijatku di bawah sana. Rasanya tidak sopan jika aku membuat tangannya kotor dengan spermaku.

"Kenapa?" Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh, sepertinya kau akan segera keluar ya. Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu servis ekstra."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan. Apa yang dimaksudnya dengan servis ekstra? Aku memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Bukannya menjawab kebingunganku, ia malah menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke area pribadiku. Ya Tuhan! Dia memasukkan batangku ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku terkejut dan berusaha mendorong kepalanya menjauh dari bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Tudahlah, tau nikmati tada…" Ucapnya sembari mengulum penisku.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya pasrah dengan perlakuannya. Dia benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkutik. "Aaahh…"

Tak bisa kupungkiri ini rasanya lebih nikmat dari sekedar tangannya. Rasanya sangat hangat berada di dalam mulutnya. Apalagi lidahnya yang licin menggelitik batangku. Kepalanya terlihat naik turun di bawah sana.

Perutku semakin terasa menegang. "Sudah, lepaskan!" Sebesar apa pun kebencianku terhadapnya, membuang spermaku di dalam mulutnya itu tidak sopan.

Bukannya menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia malah menyedot batangku semakin keras. Kulihat dia sedikit menyeringai terhadapku. Apa dia akan berbuat jahat kepadaku? Apa dia akan menggigit batangku sampai putus? Aku mulai panik.

CROT!

Aku tidak bisa mencegah spermaku tumpah di dalam mulutnya. Nafasku terengah-engah. Energiku benar-benar terkuras habis.

Dia melepaskan kulumannya dan menjilati lelehan spermaku yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Namun, sepertinya ia belum selesai. Ia menjilati sperma yang tertinggal di permukaan batangku. Gila! Dia benar-benar gila. Apa dia tidak merasa jijik?

Aku merasa sangat lelah. Mataku mulai terasa berat.

Kubuka mataku. Badanku masih terasa lelah. Tirai di kamarku sudah tertutup rapat. Jam berapa sekarang? Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah jam weker di samping tempat tidurku, pukul delapan malam. Lama sekali aku tidur. Aku pun teringat akan kejadian tadi siang. Aku terhenyak. Aku sudah tidak memakai seragam sekolahku lagi. Tubuh bagian atasku hanya memakai kaos dalam dan bagian bawah tubuhku tertutupi selimut. Kusingkap selimutku, aku tak memakai apa-apa. Jadi, yang tadi siang itu benar-benar terjadi. Dengan mengingatnya saja telah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Itu sangat mengerikan dan menjijikkan, tetapi tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa rasanya sangat nikmat. Lidahnya sangat terampil.

Aku pun tertegun. Apakah dia sudah sering melakukannya? Terhadap ayahku atau kakekku? Membayangkan hal tersebut membuatku ingin menangis. Keluarga kami benar-benar menyedihkan. Kami jatuh ke dalam perangkap seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa ia memang sangat mempesona dan dapat memberikan kepuasan kepada lawan mainnya. Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan aku terjatuh ke dalam jeratannya!

Aku hendak bangun untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Namun, sudut mataku menangkap sesuatu di meja belajarku, secarik kertas. Seingatku kertas tersebut tidak ada di sana terakhir kali. Aku pun bangkit dengan selimut melilit tubuh bagian bawahku. Kuambil kertas tersebut, terdapat pesan di dalamnya.

_Jung, ternyata kau ini masih sangat polos. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Lain kali, jika kau mengalami masalah seperti tadi, lakukanlah dengan benar. Masih ingat kan bagaimana gerakan tanganku tadi? Kalau kau masih tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar, minta tolong saja kepada pacarmu. Tapi aku ragu kalau kau punya pacar, mengingat kepolosanmu yang di luar normal untuk remaja seusiamu. Kalau kau menemui kesulitan, kau bisa bertanya kepadaku atau meminta bantuanku. Itu pun kalau kau mau._

Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia meremehkanku? Akan tetapi, aku sedikit merasa senang karena ia sangat perhatian. Tidak! Segera kutepis pikiran tersebut. Itu adalah salah satu siasatnya untuk menjeratku. Ingat Jung Yunho! Dia itu jahat. Dia lah yang telah menghancurkan keluargamu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhku, aku pun turun menuju ruang makan. Sekarang sudah lewat waktu makan malam. Aku sangat lapar.

Sampai di ruang makan, Lee Ahjumma menyambutku. "Tuan Muda sudah bangun ternyata. Apa Tuan Muda ingin makan malam sekarang? Saya akan segera menyiapkannya jika Anda mau."

"Ya, tolong ya, Ahjumma! Aku sangat lapar." Senyumku. Di antara semua pelayan di rumahku. Aku paling dekat dengan Lee Ahjumma. Sosoknya sangat keibuan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Saya akan menghangatkan makanannya." Lee Ahjumma pun beranjak menuju dapur.

Sepi sekali. Dia di mana? Apa dia sedang di kamarnya? Apa dia sudah makan malam?

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Lee Ahjumma sudah kembali dari dapur, membawakan makan malamku. "Maaf Tuan Muda menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa." Hanya perlu sebentar untuk menghangatkan makanannya, karena makan malam sudah siap sedari tadi. Hanya saja aku terlambat untuk makan malam. "Oh ya, Jaejoong mana? Apa dia sudah makan?"

"Setelah makan malam, Jaejoong-sshi berpamitan. Katanya ia akan pergi selama tiga hari, ada pemotretan di luar kota." Jawab Lee Ahjumma. "Dia juga berpesan bahwa tadi Anda sedang tidur karena kelelahan. Jadi, kami tidak perlu membangunkan Anda untuk makan malam. Jika Anda ingin makan malam, supnya cukup dihangatkan saja."

"Oh~" Kenapa ia sangat memerdulikanku? Kalau begini, aku tidak tega untuk membencinya. "Ahjumma, tolong duduk bersamaku, temani aku makan!"

Lee Ahjumma menuruti perintahku. Ia duduk di sampingku, walaupun ia tidak makan dan hanya memperhatikanku saja. "Tuan Muda, Anda tampak lebih cerah sekarang."

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke arah Lee Ahjumma. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa hari ini Anda terlihat sangat stress dan selalu bertengkar dengan Jaejoong-sshi, tetapi hari ini aneh sekali karena Anda tidak bertengkar dengannya dan Anda tampak lebih berseri hari ini." Lee Ahjumma menjelaskan kepadaku. "Anda masih sangat muda. Jangan sering marah-marah! Hidup ini indah, nikmatilah!"

Mungkin emosi membuatku stres akhir-akhir ini. "Aku tidak akan marah-marah jika dia tidak menyebalkan."

"Menurtku Jaejoong-sshi itu orang yang sangat baik." Eh? Sepertinya Jaejoong juga bermaksud mengambil hati para pelayan di rumahku. "Dia sangat memperhatikanmu. Dia berpesan agar kami memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Dia berpesan agar kami tidak memasak makanan yang dapat membuat penyakit maagmu kambuh. Sup itu pun ia yang memasaknya untukmu. Ia memasak sup itu juga kemarin dan katanya kau menyukainya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk memasaknya lagi untukmu."

Jadi, kemarin dan hari ini dia yang masak. "Tetapi kemarin dia mengatakan bahwa Ahjumma yang memasaknya."

"Ia takut kau tidak mau memakannya kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia lah yang memasaknya." Lanjut Lee Ahjumma.

Aku berhenti makan sejenak dan kutatap mangkuk supku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia juga bisa memasak. Jangan-jangan ia menambahkan ramuan cinta di setiap masakan yang ia buat untuk kakekku dan ayahku, dan kini untukku.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Lee Ahjumma menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Cepat habiskan! Dengan kesibukan Anda sekarang, Anda perlu banyak energy."

"Aku sudah kenyang." Aku tersenyum kepada Lee Ahjumma.

"Kalau Anda sering tersenyum seperti ini, Anda terlihat sangat tampan. Gadis-gadis akan berebut untuk menjadi pacarmu. Lee Ahjumma menggodaku.

"Ah, Ahjumma bisa saja." Balasku.

Hari-hariku terasa lebih damai tanpa keberadaannya di rumahku. Kuakui bahwa aku rindu untuk bertengkar dengannya. Sepi lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan hari-hariku tanpanya daripada damai.

Aku mengingat kembali saat-saat aku bertengkar dengannya. Saat aku memaki-makinya dengan kata 'pelacur'. Raut sedih tergambar di wajahnya. Jujur, aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Walaupun benar ia pelacur, ia pasti tidak suka dikatai seperti itu. Aaarghhh! Kim Jaejoong, kau membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan apa pun. Apakah ini tandanya ramuan cintanya bekerja?

"Yun, kau mau ikut tidak? Changmin sudah men-_download_ yang baru." Yoochun mengajakku.

"Maaf, Chun. Aku tak bisa. Kau tahu kan aku harus belajar mengurusi perusahaan ayahku." Tolakku.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti keadaanmu. Sebenarnya aku kasihan kepadamu. Masih muda begini sudah harus mengurusi perusahaan. Kau tidak punya waktu untuk bergaul bersama teman-teman seusiamu." Yoochun bersimpati kepadaku.

"Terima kasih, Chun!" Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Senang rasanya punya seorang teman yang bisa mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini sedang ada masalah ya? Kau terlihat murung. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita kepadaku." Apakah aku terlihat semurung itu, hingga Yoochun pun bisa melihatnya?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya stress memikirkan ujian akhir dan perusahaan." Jawabku.

"Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau harus memerhatikan kesahatanmu juga. Kalua kau stress dan kemudian sakit, kau tidak bisa belajar untuk ujian akhir dan tidak ada yang akan mengurusi perusahaanmu." Benar juga apa katanya. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Changmin mungkin sudah menungguku."

Kim Jaejoong, kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini? Aku membencimu dengan sangat, tetapi aku juga iba terhadapmu. Saat kau tidak ada, aku malah merindukanmu. Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku?

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga sejak kepergiannya ke luar kota. Seharusnya ia pulang hari ini. Sejak pagi aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Aku terlalu bersemangat menanti kepulangannya.

"Yun, ada yang ingin kukenalkan kepadamu." Yoochun berkata saat aku meraih tas punggungku untuk meninggalkan kelas. Pelajaran di sekolah sudah berakhir dan aku bermaksud pergi ke kantor.

"Siapa?" Aku penasaran.

Kulihat seorang gadis cantik di sebelah Yoochun. "Ini Tiffany dari kelas sebelah. Dia itu penggemarmu lho."

Aku menatap kebingungan ke arah Yoochun.

Sepertinya Yoochun dapat menangkap kebingunganku. Ia mendekat dan berbisik. "Bukankah kau memintaku mencarikan pacar untukmu? Dia ini salah satu yang terbaik di antara penggemarmu. Dia itu cantik, pintar, dan kaya."

Aku menggangguk paham. Aku lupa tentang permintaanku yang satu itu kepada Yoochun. Lagi-lagi Kim Jaejoong mengalihkan semua perhatianku dan membuatku amnesia. "Annyeong, Tiffany-sshi. Jung Yunho imnida." Aku menjabat tangannya.

"Tiffany imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yunho-sshi." Tiffany tampak tersipu malu di hadapanku. Kuakui bahwa Tiffany adalah gadis yang cantik dan anggun. Terlihat sekali dia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Namun, aku tidak tertarik.

"Maafkan kalau aku tidak sopan, tetapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang." Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak kepada Tiffany dan juga Yoochun. Yoochun sudah bersusah payah membantuku, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lain kali." Tampak kekecewaan di raut wajah Tiffany.

Setelah selesai dengan semua pelajaran di kantor, aku bergegas pulang. Mungkin saja ia sudah ada di rumah. Namun, aku harus kecewa karena ia belum pulang juga.

Aku berharap ia akan datang saat aku sedang menikmati makan malamku. Sengaja aku makan dengan pelan agar aku tidak melewatkan saat-saat ia pulang. Lagi-lagi aku kecewa karena ia pulang juga.

Saat aku belajar pun, aku menajamkan pendengaranku, menantikan suara mesin mobilnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan ia pun belum pulang juga. Katanya hanya tiga hari, tetapi kenapa sampai saat ini ia belum pulang juga? Aku pun tak kuat menahan kantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Pagi hari tiba. Ia pun belum juga kembali. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?

Hari demi hari aku terus menunggu kepulangannya. Namun, ia tak juga kembali. Seminggu sudah dia pergi.

Saat aku sedang menikmati makan malamku, tiba-tiba Lee Ahjumma memberitahuku bahwa tadi siang Jaejoong sudah pulang, tetapi ia kemudian pergi lagi dengan membawa koper pakaiannya. Katanya ia sedang ingin tinggal di apartemennya. Aku sangat sedih saat mendengar apa yang Lee Ahjumma katakan. Apa benar dia pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi kemari? Namun, perkataan Lee Ahjumma berikutnya sedikit membuatku lega. Katanya Jaejoong hanya pergi membawa koper kecil saja, sedangkan barang-barangnya sebagian besar masih ada di sini.

Hari berganti hari. Tampaknya Jaejoong benar-benar menghindariku. Dia berusaha untuk tidak bertemu denganku. Ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali, kemudian kembali ke rumah saat aku sedang di sekolah dan di kantor, lalu pergi lagi sebelum aku pulang, dan ia pulang saat aku sudah tidur.

Apa aku telah menyakitinya? Apa kata-kataku selama ini terlalu pedas? Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya.

Besok adalah hari Minggu. Aku tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah dan ke kantor. Aku pun berusaha untuk tidur mala mini sampai ia pulang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, kudengar deru mesin mobilnya. Ia pulang. Aku pun berlari untuk meyambutnya di ruang tamu.

Ia tampak terkejut saat membuka pintu. "Kau belum tidur?" Dia berusaha untuk tidak menatap mataku.

"Aku menunggumu." Kataku.

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin memaki-makiku lagi?" Ia masih tak menatap mataku.

"Apa kau menghindariku?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menghindarimu. Kau tahu kan pekerjaanku itu seorang model. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak pekerjaan." Jawabnya.

"Tapi jam kerjamu itu aneh." Aku berkomentar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Bukankah lebih bagus jika kau tidak bertemu denganku? Kau tidak perlu marah-marah dan hidupmu lebih tenang." Katanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Jadi benar kau menghindariku?" Emosiku mulai naik.

Dia akhirnya menatapku. "Kalau ya kenapa?"

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Niatku untuk meminta maaf tiba-tiba menguap. "Kelakuanmu itu tidak menghormatiku sebagai pemilik rumah ini."

Dia menatapku tajam. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tuan Muda?"

Aku tidak menjawab, karena aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, aku mohon diri ke kamarku. Aku sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Permisi. Maaf jika sikapku sangat lancang." Ia pun pergi ke kamarnya.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit saat ia berbicara ketus begitu kepadaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tak tahu caranya untuk membuat dirinya berhenti menghindariku.

Hari-hari berikutnya ia masih menghindariku. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, tetapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku takut salah bertindak dan malah membuatnya semakin menghindariku atau bahkan lebih parah lagi, meninggalkan rumah ini selamanya. Jadi, kubiarkan saja ia berbuat semaunya. Aku juga harus lebih berkonsentrasi lagi, karena ujian akhir semakin dekat.

Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian ibuku. Aku pergi mengunjungi makam ibuku. Saat aku memasuki komplek pemakaman, kuliah ada orang lain berada di makam ibuku, seorang wanita tua.

Aku tak pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya. Kudekati wanita itu. "Maaf, Anda siapa?"

Wanita itu terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Pasti kau putra dari Nn. Kim, maksudku Ny. Jung."

Aku menggangguk. "Ya, benar."

"Kau sangat tampan." Ia tersenyum.

"Maaf Ahjumma, Anda siapa? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Anda." Aku penasaran.

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan ibumu adalah pada hari pernikahannya." Jawabnya. "Namaku Song Jihyo (maaf, Song Jihyo dibuat tua di sini), aku adalah pengasuh ibumu, Nn. Kim Taehee, atau Ny. Jung."

"Benarkah?" Aku senang saat mendengarnya. "Pasti Ahjumma sangat dekat dengan ibuku."

"Tentu saja. Akulah yang merawatnya semenjak Ny. Kim meninggal dunia. Ia kehilangan ibunya di usia yang sangat muda, yaitu 10 tahun." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, Ahjumma tahu banyak tentang ibuku. Bisakah Ahjumma menceritakan kepadaku tentang keluarga ibuku? Ibuku selalu menghindar saat aku bertanya mengenai keluarganya." Ibuku selama ini tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya. Sepertinya masa kecilnya tidak terlalu membahagiakan.

"Aku mengerti jika ia tidak ingin menceritakan mengenai keluarganya, bahkan kepada putranya sendiri." Jihyo Ahjumma menghela nafas. "Masa lalunya memang sangat tidak menyenangkan."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Apa yang terjadi? Bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku?"

"Nn. Kim kehilangan ibunya saat berusia 10 tahun. Saat itu ia masih terlalu muda untuk kehilangan sosok seorang ibu." Jihyo Ahjumma mulai bercerita. Ternyata aku masih beruntung karena saat aku kehilangan ibuku, aku sudah berusia 15 tahun. "Tn. Kim juga sangat terpukul dengan kematian istrinya. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaannya, sehingga ia sampai mengabaikan putri satu-satunya tersebut." Ternyata kehidupan ibuku tidak jauh berbeda denganku. "Akulah yang mengurus Nn. Kim setelah itu. Nn. Kim berubah menjadi anak yang keras. Mungkin itu adalah bentuk pemberontakannya terhadap ayahnya." Lanjutnya. "Ia melarang dan menolak dengan keras jika ayahnya bermaksud untuk menikah lagi. Dia tidak ingin mempunyai ibu tiri. Tanpa ibu tiri saja, ayahnya sudah mengabaikannya, apalagi jika ada ibu tiri." Jihyo Ahjumma menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Pada usia 20 tahun, Nn. Kim harus kehilangan ayahnya beserta dengan seluruh harta kekayaannya. Tn. Kim tertekan dan jatuh sakit karena perusahaannya mengalami kebangkrutan. Sebelum beliau meninggal dunia, Tn. Kim menitipkan putrinya kepada sahabatnya, Jung Ilwoo, kakekmu. Tn. Jung Ilwoo pun menikahkan Nn. Kim dengan putranya, Jung Jihoon."

"Jadi benar bahwa kedua orang tuaku itu dijodohkan." Gumamku. Pasti berat menikahi orang yang tidak kita cintai. Ayahku sudah berusaha menjalaninya dengan baik, walaupun pada akhirnya perceraian tetap terjadi. "Jadi ibuku itu anak tunggal ya? Itu artinya aku tak punya keluarga satu pun sekarang."

Jihyo Ahjumma tampak bersimpati kepadaku. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku boleh menceritakan ini kepadamu, tetapi menurutku kau berhak mengetahuinya."

Aku memandang Jihyo Ahjumma. "Apa itu?"

Jihyo Ahjumma menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya ibumu punya seorang adik, adik tiri tepatnya." Aku terkejut. "Memang benar Tn. Kim tidak pernah menikah lagi karena Nn. Kim melarangnya. Namun, bagaimana pun juga Tn. Kim itu seorang pria yang punya kebutuhan seksual dan bertahun-tahun ditinggal istrinya membuatnya tersiksa. Tn. Kim menahan hasratnya selama bertahun-tahun, sampai suatu hari datanglah pelayan baru di keluarga Kim yang masih muda dan cantik bernama Han Jimin. Tn. Kim tertarik dengan pelayan baru tersebut. Namun, ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk memperistri Han Jimin dan menahan hasratnya, karena ia mengingat putrinya yang tak menginginkan kehadiran ibu tiri. Suatu malam, Tn. Kim pulang sangat larut dan dalam keadaan mabuk. Saat itu yang membukakan pintu untuknya adalah Han Jimin. Tn. Kim yang dalam keadaan mabuk saat itu tergoda melihat Jimin yang saat itu hanya mengenakan gaun tidur dan memperkosanya."

Aku tersentak. Tak menyangka kehidupan keluarga ibuku sangat kelam. Bisa dibilang kesedihanku saat ini belumlah seberapa.

"Jimin sangat depresi setelah peristiwa pemerkosaan itu, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil. Ia pun menjadi gila. Tn. Kim memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Ia merasa bersalah terhadap wanita yang dicintainya. Ia menjamin semua biaya perawatannya dan hanya ia dan beberapa pelayan senior, termasuk diriku yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Jimin pun meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan putranya." Jihyo Ahjumma melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pamanku tersebut?" Tanyaku.

"Anak itu dirawat oleh kami, para pelayan. Tn. Kim sangat takut mengakuinya sebagai anaknya. Ia takut Nn. Kim murka." Raut wajah Jihyo Ahjumma berubah sedih. "Kebenaran tersebut terungkap sesaat sebelum Tn. Kim meninggal dunia. Beliau memanggil putrinya dan sahabatnya, Jung Ilwoo, untuk menemuinya di kamarnya. Ia pun menyuruhku untuk membawa putra kecilnya yang saat itu masih berusia tiga tahun. Ia ingin melihat putra kecil yang tak pernah ia akui itu sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia pun mengakui kebenaran tersebut di hadapan putrid dan sahabatnya tesebut." Jihyo Ahjumma tidak dapat menahan tetesan air matanya lagi sekarang. "Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Tn. Kim, putrinya bersikeras untuk mengakui anak tersebut sebagai adiknya. Tn. Kim tidak bisa meluluhkan hati putrinya untuk menerima anak tersebut. Ia pun menitipkan kedua anaknya kepada sahabatnya."

Aku memeluk Jihyo Ahjumma untuk menenangkannya. "Aku mengerti mengapa kakekku menjodohkan kedua orang tuaku. Ternyata itu untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada sahabatnya. Namun, ke mana pamanku? Kakekku berjanji menjaganya juga kan?"

Jihyo Ahjumma menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak tahu di mana anak itu berada. Saat pernikahan kedua orang tuamu pun aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin ibumu memang tidak ingin anak itu datang ke pernikahannya. Maafkan aku, setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Setelah tidak bekerja pada keluarga Kim, aku punya majikan baru dan beberepa tahun kemudian majikanku memutuskan untuk pindah je Jepang. Aku pun pindah bersama majikanku. Sejak itu aku tak tahu kabar mengenai ibumu dan juga anak itu. Aku baru saja pensiun dari perkerjaanku dan memutuskan kembali ke Korea untuk menikmati masa tuaku sebulan yang lalu. Aku pun baru mengetahui berita kematian ibumu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Padahal aku senang sekali saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku masih punya keluarga. Ya sudah, mungkin aku harus mencarinya sendiri. Bagaimana pun, ia adalah keluargaku, walaupun ibuku sangat membencinya dan tidak bisa menerimanya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama pamanku itu? Aku memerlukan namanya agar aku lebih mudah untuk mencarinya." Tanyaku.

"Pamanmu, putra dari Han Jimin, bernama… Han Jaejoon."

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

Ternyata susah ya bikin ff itu, apalagi bikin adegan dewasa kayak gitu. Aku ampe panas dingin.

Awalnya mau langsung dibikin adegan NC yang ga sekedar blow doang, tapi rasanya saat ini saya belum sanggup.

Mohon saran, kritik, dan masukannya ya kakak2 senior!


	4. Chapter 4

Kayaknya banyak yang ga ngerti ya sama silsilah keluarganya ya?

Maaf.

Saya coba jelasin lagi deh.

Jung Ilwoo bersahabat dengan Tn. Kim.

Jung Ilwoo punya anak laki-laki namanya Jung Jihoon.

Tn. Kim menikah dengan Ny. Kim dan punya anak perempuan namanya Kim Taehee.

Ny. Kim meninggal pada saat Kim Taehee berusia 10 tahun.

Kim Taehee tidak ingin punya ibu tiri, sehingga Tn. Kim tidak pernah menikah lagi.

Datang pelayan baru di keluarga Kim, namanya Han Jimin.

Tn. Kim menyukai Han Jimin, tetapi karena anaknya tidak ingin punya ibu tiri, Tn. Kim tidak menikahi Han Jimin.

Tn. Kim memperkosa Han Jimin, sehingga Han Jimin hamil dan gila.

Han Jimin meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya yang diberi nama Han Jaejoon.

Han Jaejoon diasuh oleh pelayan di keluarga Kim sampai usianya 3 tahun.

Perusahaan Tn. Kim bangkrut, kemudian Tn. Kim sakit-sakitan dan meninggal dunia.

Pada saat akan meninggal, Tn. Kim mengumpulkan Jung Ilwoo, Kim Taehee, dan Han Jaejoon.

Tn. Kim mengakui kalau Han Jaejoon adalah anaknya.

Tn. Kim menitipkan kedua anaknya kepada Jung Ilwoo.

Saat Tn. Kim meninggal, Kim Taehee berusia 20 tahun dan Han Jaejoon 3 tahun.

Jung Ilwoo menikahkan Jung Jihoon dengan Kim Taehee.

Jung Jihoon dan Kim Taehee punya anak namanya Jung Yunho.

Yang bener itu Han Jaejoon kan? CMIIW

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Han Jaejoong." Sepanjang perjalanan kembali pulang, nama itu lah yang terasa terngiang di kepalaku. Seperti apakah pamanku tersebut? Saat orang tuaku menikah, usianya masih tiga tahun, sedangkan aku lahir dua tahun setelahnya. Itu artinya, ia hanya lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Hihihihi… Kami akan terlihat seperti kakak adik dibandingkan paman dan keponakan.

Apa pamanku sudah berkeluarga? Bisa saja, tetapi bisa juga tidak. Mungkin saja ia juga sudah punya anak. Itu artinya aku punya sepupu. Hehehehe…

Senang rasanya membayangkan diriku tinggal bersama paman dan keluarganya. Aku rindu akan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Di mana pamanku sekarang? Apakah ia menetap di Amerika? Kemungkinan besar Haraboji membawa pamanku bersamanya ke Amerika. Cukup beralasan jika benar bahwa Haraboji membawa paman ke Amerika. Ia ingin menjauhkan pamanku dari ibuku. Akan tetapi, beberapa kali aku dan orang tuaku mengunjunginya di Amerika, aku tak pernah bertemu seseorang bernama Han Jaejoon. Seingatku, Haraboji hanya tinggal dengan beberapa pelayannya saja. Apa mungkin Haraboji meninggalkannya dip anti asuhan? Ah, tidak mungkin. Segera kutepis pikiran tersebut. Haraboji adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Lagipula, ia juga sudah berjanji kepada sahabatnya untuk menjaga umma dan pamanku. Mungkin saja Haraboji sengaja untuk menyembunyikannya dari ibuku. Ya, sepertinya begitu.

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di rumah besarku. Aku sangat lelah karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku. Sepertinya, berendam air hangat dapat membuatku lebih rileks. Segera aku menuju kamarku. Namun, saat kakiku akan menaiki tangga, pintu kamar di sebelah tangga terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kim Jaejoong. Ia sepertinya hendak pergi ke luar. "Mau ke mana kau sore-sore begini? Ini sudah hampir malam. Ah, kau pasti akan pergi berpesta dengan teman-temanmu sesama gay, kan?"

Dia menatap tajam ke arahku. "Bukan urusanmu." Ia pun langsung meninggalkanku tanpa basa-basi lagi. Dasar tidak sopan! Sudah menumpang, ia juga tidak sopan kepada tuan rumah.

Aku jadi berpikir, apa benar dia akan pergi berpesta dengan teman-temannya? Rasa penasaranku terlalu besar. Aku tahu bahwa ini bukan urusanku dan aku pun tak berhak ikut campur urusannya. Hey, dia kan tinggal di rumahku. Aku berhak tahu orang macam apa yang tinggal di rumahku, walaupun aku tahu pasti dia bukan orang baik-baik.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dengan mobilku. Sengaja aku tidak memakai mobil yang biasa kupakai. Aku tak mau jika dia tahu bahwa aku mengikutinya.

Jalanan sangat ramai. Tentu saja, malam ini adalah Sabtu malam. Orang-orang keluar untuk mencari hiburan. Ia pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa satu di antara sekian banyak mobil di jalan ini adalah mobilku. Hehehehe…

Aku terus mengikutinya. Semakin lama, kendaraan di sekitar kami semakin berkurang. Mengapa ia malah menjauhi pusat kota? Bukankah ia akan pergi berpesta? Jangan-jangan ia mengadakan pesta di apartemennya. Bagus lah, aku bisa tahu apartemennya di mana.

Jalan yang kami lalui semakin sepi. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati membuntutinya. Jangan sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia diikuti. Aneh sekali, mengapa ia dan appa memilih tinggal di tempat sepi yang jauh dari keramaian? Aku menghela nafas. Tentu saja untuk menghindari gosip yang tidak sedap. Ia itu seorang selebriti. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan karirnya jika perselingkuhannya dengan ayahku diketahui publik? Pandai sekali selama ini mereka menyembunyikannya.

Tunggu! Ini kan jalan yang tadi aku lalui, jalan menuju komplek pemakaman ibuku. Untuk apa ia datang ke sini?

Hujan mulai turun saat kami mulai mendekati komplek pemakaman dan semakin lama semakin deras. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam mengemudi karena jalanan menjadi licin. Ditambah lagi dengan kurangnya lampu yang menerangi ruas jalan.

Mobilnya berhenti di tempat parkir yang berada tepat di depan komplek pemakaman. Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dengan menenteng beberapa botol minuman keras. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Pesta minuman keras di kuburan? Ia tidak memedulikan derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku agak jauh dari mobilnya dan tempat tersebut agak tersembunyi karena berada dekat dengan sebuah pohon besar. Aku pun tak membawa payung di dalam mobilku, sehingga aku harus membuka jaketku dan menggunakannya untuk melindungi kepalaku dari derasnya air hujan. Aku mengikutinya masuk ke komplek pemakaman.

Aku tidak melihat seorang pun di komplek pemakaman tersebut. Yang kulihat hanyalah seorang Kim Jaejoong, gundukan-gundukan tanah, dan batu nisan. Apa ia hendak mengunjungi makam seseorang? Mataku terbelalak saat ia berhenti di depan sebuah makam, yaitu makam ibuku. Apa yang ia lakukan di makam ibuku? Apakah ia merasa bersalah kepada ibuku?

Ia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga dari balik jaketnya dan meletakkannya dia atas makam ibuku. Terus kuamati dia dari balik pohon yang berada agak jauh dengan tempat ia berdiri. Ia berjongkok di depan makam ibuku selama beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia sedang berdoa, mendoakan ibuku. Setelah itu ia bangkit berdiri. Kupikir ia akan pergi, ternyata ia malah membuka botol minuman yang ia bawa dan meminum cairan di dalamnya. Setelah ia minum beberapa teguk, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan yang ia lakukan. Ia menumpahkan cairan yang tersisa dari botol ke atas makam ibuku dan kemudian membanting botol tersebut ke tanah. Prang! Botol tersebut menghantam batu dan pecah berkeping-keping. Apa-apaan ini? Apa ia sudah gila?

"Kim Taehee! Aku membencimu!" Ia berteriak. Suaranya menggaung di sekitar komplek pemakaman ini, berbaur dengan suara derasnya hujan. "Setelah mati pun kau tetap membuatku menderita!"

Emosiku mulai naik. Bisa-bisanya ia menyalahkan ibuku yang sudah meninggal. Justru ia lah yang patut dipersalahkan atas kematian ibuku.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang terkejam dan mempunyai hati paling keras yang pernah kutemui. Kukira setelah kau mati, kau akan membiarkanku hidup dengan tenang. Namun, dengan kematianmu, tak hanya aku yang kau sakiti, tetapi juga suami dan anakmu sendiri!" Ia mulai terisak. "Kekerasan hatimu telah menurun kepada anakmu. Kau tahu? Karenamu, ia tak hanya membenciku, tetapi ia pun membenci ayahnya sendiri. Apa kau kini sudah puas, Kim Taehee? Anakmu kini hidup dalam kebencian!" Ia sekarang menendang-nendang tanah makam ibuku.

Cukup! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku di balik pohon dan berjalan ke arahnya. Kuraih pundaknya untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan kupukul ia tepat di wajah cantiknya.

Buk!

Darah mengalr deras dari hidungnya, menyatu dengan air hujan yang jatuh di wajahnya. Ia menyeringai kepadaku dan sesaat kemudian tubuhnya oleng dan pingsan di pelukanku.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Dengan spontan kubopong tubuhnya keluar dari komplek pemakaman. Kubaringkan ia di jok belakang mobilku. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan.

Saat mengemudi, mataku sesekali menatap ke arahnya melalui cermin. Aku sangat khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera membawanya ke kamarnya. Para pelayan di rumahku terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan kami yang basah kuyup dan Jaejoong yang pingsan.

"Tuan Muda, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Kenapa Jaejoong-sshi pingsan?" Lee Ahjusshi memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan.

"Lee Ahjumma, tolong siapkan air hangat untuk melap tubuh Jaejoong!" Aku memberi perintah kepada Lee Ahjumma. "Juga tolong bawakan handuk kering!"

Kubaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di tempat tidurnya. Dengan spontan tanganku bergerak arah kancing kemejanya, hendak membuka pakaiannya. Tunggu! Tiba-tiba tanganku gemetar. Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Lee Ahjumma datang membawa sebaskom air hangat beserta sebuah handuk kecil dan handuk besar kering. "Ini, Tuan Muda." Ia meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Ahjumma, bisa tolong kau lap tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya?" Pintaku.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, saya ini adalah seorang wanita. Rasanya saya tidak enak untuk melakukannya. Jaejoong-sshi berbeda dengan Anda. Saya sudah mengenal Anda sejak kecil dan Anda sudah saya anggap sebagai anak saya sendiri." Lee Ahjumma menolak permintaanku dengan halus. "Mungkin Anda bisa meminta bantuan pelayan pria."

Pelayan pria? Mengapa rasanya aku tidak rela salah satu pelayan pria di rumahku menyentuhnya? Ah, itu pasti karena aku tidak ingin salah satu pelayan di rumahku terjerat oleh pesonanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." Aku tersenyum kepada Lee Ahjumma. Aku tidak ingin membuat Lee Ahjumma merasa tidak enak karena telah menolak permintaanku.

"Anda yakin akan melakukannya sendiri? Anda sendiri saja basah kuyup seperti itu. Sebaiknya Anda urus diri Anda sendiri dahulu. Saya takut Anda akan jatuh sakit." Lee Ahjumma tampak mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sendiri juga basah kuyup. Aku kembali tersenyum kepada Lee Ahjumma. Kali ini karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Setelah ini aku akan segera beristirahat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan menyiapkan bubur untuk kalian berdua." Lee Ahjumma meninggalkanku berdua dengan Jaejoong.

Sekali lagi, kutatap dalam wajahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan iba terhadap dirinya. Walaupun ia sudah sangat jahat kepada keluargaku, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membencinya seperti itu. Mungkin memang benar bahwa ia merasa tersiksa dengan rasa benciku kepadanya. Apakah harus kuakhiri semua ini? Menghapus semua dendamku kepadanya dan memaafkan semua perbuatannya? Aaahhh! Aku tidak tahu.

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam sebelum membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu. Dada putih nan mulus mulai terpampang di hadapanku. Susah payah aku menelan ludahku. Dia memang sungguh mempesona.

Kuusapkan handuk yang sudah kubilas dengan air hangat itu ke tubuh bagian atasnya. Dada, leher, perut, punggung, tak ada satu pun bagian yang terlewatkan oleh sapuan tanganku, maksudku handuk di tanganku.

Kuambil satu stel piyama Hamtaro kesayangannya dari dalam lemarinya. Sedikit sulit untuk menariknya keluar, karena piyama tersebut berada di bawah tumpukan pakaiannya yang lain. Kutarik paksa piyama tersebut. Pluk! Sesuatu terjatuh saat piyama tersebut berhasil kutarik keluar.

Apa ini? Kupandangi sebuah buku bersampul merah yang tergeletak di lantai. Ini seperti sebuah buku harian. Omo! Ini pasti buku hariannya. Rasa penasaran kembali menguasai diriku. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang ia tulis. Apakah ia menulis saat-saat ia bersama ayahku?

Kupungut buku harian tersebut dan kuletakkan di atas meja. Aku pun kembali pada kegiatanku yang sempat tertunda, yaitu mengganti pakaian Jaejoong. Kupakaikan piyama Hamtaro itu ada tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos. Perlukah aku mengganti celananya juga? Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengganti celananya juga, tetapi celananya juga basah kuyup. Mau tak mau aku pun harus menggantinya.

Aku telah berhasil menanggalkan celana panjangnya. Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa saat melihat celana dalamnya. Ia mengenakan boxer berwarna merah muda. Seleranya seperti anak perempuan saja. Aku kembali harus menghela nafas. Ternyata celana dalamnya pun basah kuyup. Apa aku harus melepaskannya juga?

Aku menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat. Ia saja sudah pernah melihat milikku, kenapa aku harus malu untuk melihat miliknya. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, kutarik celana dalamnya. Dibandingkan dengan milikku, miliknya terlihat kecil. Kupandangi miliknya selama beberapa detik. Eh? Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku malah memandanginya? Benda tersebut sama sekali tidak menarik dibandingkan dengan punyaku.

Saat aku mencoba memakaikan celana dalamnya, tak sengaja tanganku meremas pantatnya. Hehehe… Sungguh lembut, walaupun rata. Kulanjutkan memakaikannya celana panjang Hamtaronya.

Selesai! Benar-benar perjuangan berat bagiku. Sebelum melangkahkan kakiku ke luar kamarnya, kutatap sekali lagi buku harian merah yang berada di atas meja. Apa aku perlu mengambilnya? Jika aku mengambilnya, itu namanya mencuri. Akan tetapi, aku sangat ingin tahu isinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak akan mencurinya, tetapi meminjamnya. Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti.

Keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, aku melihat Lee Ahjumma sedang menyiapkan bubur di meja makan. "Ahjumma, bisa bawakan buburnya ke kamarku! Aku akan memakannya setelah selesai mandi."

"Baik Tuan Muda. Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong-sshi?" Tanya Lee Ahjumma.

"Dia sedang tertidur pulas. Biarkan dia istirahat." Jawabku.

"Apa perlu kita panggilkan dokter?" Lee Ahjumma tampak khawatir.

Kulirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan ini. "Sudah malam. Sepertinya dia tidak sakit parah. Mungkin besok juga sudah baikan." Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga. Namun, aku kembali berbalik. "Ahjumma, bisakah aku minta tolong lagi?"

"Apa itu, Tuan Muda? Katakan saja!" Balas Lee Ahjumma.

"Tolong rawat Jaejoong malam ini! Dia kehujanan dan mungkin saja ia akan terkena demam. Jika ia bangun, suruh ia makan buburnya. Ia pasti belum makan malam." Lanjutku.

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan Muda." Lee Ahjumma tersenyum untuk meyakinkanku. "Saya akan merawat Jaejoong-sshi dengan baik malam ini."

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma! Maafkan aku selalu merepotkanmu." Aku merasa tidak enak karena membuat Lee Ahjumma kehilangan waktu istirahatnya malam ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda. Saya sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan." Jawab Lee Ahjumma.

Setelah kuletakkan buku harian Jaejoong di atas meja belajarku, aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Aku benar-benar ingin berendam air hangat. Tubuhku sangat lelah dan kepalaku sedikit pusing karena air hujan. Kutenggelamkan tubuh telanjangku ke dalam _bath tub_ berisi air hangat. Aku butuh ketenangan.

Sambil berendam air hangat, pikiranku menerawang pada kejadian di makam ibuku tadi. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi antara umma dan Jaejoong sebelum umma bunuh diri? Mengapa Jaejoong berkata bahwa umma kejam kepadanya? Mengapa masalah ini tampak rumit di kepalaku. Aku mulai ingin tahu lebih jauh apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengapa ibuku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri? Mengapa Jaejoong sangat membenci umma? Sepertinya ada hal lain yang tidak aku ketahui. Tampak terlalu konyol jika ibuku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri hanya karena tidak bisa menerima perceraiannya dengan ayahku dan sangat aneh bahwa Jaejoong masih sangat membenci ibuku sampai saat ini. Bukankah ia sudah menang dan ibuku sudah kalah? Semua ini terlalu janggal bagiku.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, kutatap buku merah itu. Mungkin semua jawabannya ada di sini. Tanganku bergetar saat memegang buku tersebut. Ingin sekali aku mengungkap semuanya, tetapi entah mengapa hatiku terasa begitu berat. Aku belum siap untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Aku takut jika ternyata kebenaran tersebut tidak seperti yang aku harapkan. Aku takut, takut sekali.

Tak terasa air mata menetes di pipiku. Aku teringat akan kedua orang tuaku. Dahulu kami sangat bahagia. Aku tak pernah merasakan kekurangan kasih sayang, sampai pada akhirnya appa meninggalkan aku dan umma.

Setelah perceraian kedua orang tuaku, umma lebih banyak mengurung dirinya di kamar. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar, menangis mungkin. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengacuhkanku, anaknya. Saat itu lah aku mulai kesepian. Tak ada lagi kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuaku. Puncak kesedihanku terjadi pada saat aku menemukan jasad umma yang berlumuran darah di halaman belakang, tepat di bawah balkon kamarnya.

"Hoaaamm!" Aku terbangun. Kutatap jam weker di samping tempat tidurku, masih pukul tujuh pagi. Tubuhku sangat letih setelah kehujanan semalam. Ini hari Minggu. Aku ingin bersantai-santai seharian saja di rumah.

Tok tok tok. Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku. Tidak biasanya aku dibangunkan di Minggu pagi begini. Omo! Apa hal buruk terjadi dengan Jaejoong?

"Tuan Muda, ini Yoona." Ternyata itu Yoona, salah satu pelayanku. "Maaf mengganggu Anda pagi-pagi begini."

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan Jaejoong?" Tanyaku dari dalam kamar.

"Eh? Jaejoong-sshi masih tidur." Jadi bukan tentang Jaejoong ya. Omo! Pasti ia memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan tentang aku dengan Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa kau membangunkanku?" Aku sedikit kesal karena aku masih ingin bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur.

"Ada teman Anda datang kemari." Temanku? Siapa? Yoochun? "Ia sedang menunggu Anda di ruang tamu."

"Katakan kepada playboy berjidat lebar itu, aku akan segera turun!" Perintahku.

"Playboy? Maaf Tuan Muda, teman Anda yang datang itu perempuan." Perempuan? Aku tidak merasa punya teman perempuan.

"Siapa namanya? Aku merasa tidak punya teman perempuan." Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Tiffany. Ya benar, namanya Tiffany." Tiffany? Siapa itu?

"Baiklah. Katakan kepadanya aku akan segera turun." Aku pun bergegas melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi.

Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Tiffany. Ia mengaku bahwa ia temanku. Namun, bagaimana pun ia adalah tamu. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, aku harus menemuinya.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho-sshi." Seorang gadis seusiaku yang berada di ruang tamuku memberi salam kepadaku. Oh, jadi ini yang bernama Tiffany. Mengapa ia mengaku sebagai temanku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tiffany-sshi. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Akan tidak sopan jika aku langsung bertanya siapa dia. "Ada perlu apa datang kemari?"

"Hmm, panggil aku Fany saja. Tiffany-sshi terdengar terlalu aneh dan kaku." Apa? Sok akrab sekali gadis di hadapanku ini.

"Baiklah Fany. Jadi, ada perlu apa datang kemari sepagi ini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Maafkan jika aku mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini." Memang. "Aku hanya kebetulan sedang berlari pagi di sekitar sini dan melewati rumahku. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku menyapamu. Kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah terakhir kali Yoochun memperkenalkan kita." Benar sekali! Akhirnya aku ingat siapa gadis ini. Dia adalah gadis yang Yoochun kenalkan kepadaku untuk jadi pacarku.

"Ya. Kau benar juga. Kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu. Ternyata sudah lama ya." Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Kudengar kau tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Kau pasti sangat kesepian." Katanya.

"Aku tinggal bersama dengan para pelayanku." Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku juga tinggal dengan Jaejoong.

"Maksudku, keluargamu." Katanya lagi.

"Mereka semua sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Mereka lah yang selalu ada di sisiku saat aku membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang. Saat aku senang, sedih, mereka selalu menemaniku." Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu ya." Tiffany tampak tertunduk malu. "Omo! Bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong? Model terkenal itu."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tampaklah Jaejoong yang masih mengenakan piyama Hamtaro dan plaster penurun demam di keningnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat Tiffany meneriakkan namanya. Sungguh keadaan yang mengenaskan bagi seorang model saat dipergoki penggemarnya tengah berpenampilan seperti itu. Mati kau, Kim Jaejoong!

"Siapa kau?" Jaejoong menatap ke arah Tiffany dan kemudian ke arahku.

"Aku Tiffany, penggemarmu!" Tiffany tampak sangat antusias bertemu dengan idolanya. Sialan! Kini gadis ini melupakanku dan lebih tertarik dengan Jaejoong, padahal dia terihat sangat mengenaskan saat ini. Apa bagusnya sih pria berwajah wanita itu? Tiffany mulai memeluk-meluk Jaejoong. Apa-apaan mereka ini? Berpelukan di depanku. Mereka tidak menghormatiku sebagai tuan rumah. Dengan tidak sopannya Tiffany memeluk-meluk Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong diam saja tak melakukan apa pun. Aish!

"Yah, kenapa kau memeluknya!" Aku menarik Tiffany menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku." Tiffany menunduk. Sepertinya dia malu. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, apalagi di depanmu."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dia itu penggemarku. Jadi, wajar kan jika ia ingin memelukku." Jaejoong protes.

"Jadi kau membiarkan semua penggemarmu jika mereka ingin memelukmu?" Sindirku.

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?" Dia tidak mau kalah.

"Aish! Kau ini murahan sekali. Kau bahkan membiarkan orang asing yang tak kau kenal memelukmu." Oops! Tak seharusnya aku merendahkannya di depan penggemarnya.

"Apa urusanmu? Memangnya siapa kau?" Berani sekali dia melawanku.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Karena… karena…" Karena dia menumpang di rumahku kan?

"Karena apa?" Dia semakin menantang.

"Karena kau itu pacarku!" Ya Tuhan! Jung Yunho, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

Terima kasih semuanya atas dukungannya.

Maafkan saya tak bisa _update_ cepat, karena saya masih baru jadi masih kesulitan dalam menulis, juga karena saya ga punya banyak waktu buat _fangirling_. Nulis ff ini juga cuma iseng-iseng sih awalnya, tapi ternyata responnya cukup positif.

Mohon saran. kritik, dan masukannya agar saya bisa lebih baik dalam menulis.

Sekali lagi terima kasih ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Saya yakin hampir semua sudah mengetahui, tetapi mungkin saja jika ada yang belum mengetahui.

Kita samakan persepsi saja bahwa Han Jaejoon = Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong dan Tiffany memandangku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mereka seakan-akan meminta penjelasan dari apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Mengapa kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu?" Aku berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Yunho-sshi, kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong-sshi adalah pacarmu." Tiffany membuka suara.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku dengan wajah polos. "Kau mungkin salah dengar. Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya. Aku ini normal." Normal? Ya, aku normal! Aku menyukai perem…puan. Benarkah?

"Dia tidak salah dengar, karena aku juga mendengarnya." Sialan! Jaejoong membuatku bertambah malu saja. Bisa tidak dia diam saja? Ah, sepertinya dia senang mempermalukanku.

"Ya, mungkin kalian tidak salah dengar, tetapi aku yang salah bicara." Aku membela diriku. Dapat kulihat Jaejoong menatap curiga ke arahku.

"Ya, sepertinya kau memang salah bicara." Tiffany mengiyakan pernyataanku, tetapi dari ekspresinya, dia tampak tak sepenuhnya percaya.

"Oh ya, Jaejoong, kau mandilah dan ganti pakaianmu dahulu! Apakah kau tidak merasa malu berpenampilan seperti ini di depan penggemarmu?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Tuan Muda Jung!" Jaejoong menatapku sinis. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Tiffanny. Ia tersenyum kepada gadis itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Bisa-bisanya ia tersenyum manis kepada gadis itu, tetapi sinis kepadaku.

"Uhm, Yunho-sshi, sebenaranya apa hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong-sshi? Mengapa ia ada di rumahmu?" Sepertinya Tiffany berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang hubunganku dengan Jaejoong.

"Fany, ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak berpacaran dengannya." Aku mencoba mengklarifikasi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku, apakah Jaejoong-sshi itu keluargamu? Aku pikir dia adalah keluarga dari ibumu, mengingat marganya sama dengan ibumu." Aku baru menyadari bahwa marga mereka memang sama. Aku jadi berpikiran bahwa umma dan Jaejoong memiliki hubungan kekerabatan. Ah, tidak mungkin mereka adalah kerabat. Kerabat tidak mungkin menyakiti kerabat lainnya. Sangat wajar mereka memiliki marga yang sama, mengingat marga Kim adalah marga terbanyak di Korea. Lagipula, ibuku tidak memiliki kerabat lain selain adik tirinya yang entah berada di mana dan pamanku tersebut bermarga Han, bukan Kim.

"Dia hanya menumpang di rumahku. Apartemennya terlalu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Jadi, dia menyewa salah satu kamar di rumahku. Lagipula, rumah ini terlalu besar untukku sendiri dan para pelayanku. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya aku menyewakan kamar kepadanya." Bohongku. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah selingkuhan ayahku dan ayahkulah yang menginginkannya untuk tinggal di sini.

"Oh~" Tiffany menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi mengapa harus di rumahmu? Bukankah ia bisa menyewa apartemen lain? Dan sepertinya hubungan kalian sangat akrab, tidak seperti penyewa dan yang menyewakan." Mengapa gadis ini bisa berpikiran jauh seperti itu? Apakah kami memang terlalu akrab atau gadis ini memang pintar?

"Karena ia tinggal di rumahku, aku menganggapnya sebagai keluargaku, supaya ia merasa nyaman tinggal di rumahku dan tidak merasa canggung." Jawabku spontan.

Tiffany tersenyum kepadaku. "Ternyata kau orang yang sangat ramah, tidak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan. Kau terlihat sangat dingin di sekolah. Aku sampai takut walaupun hanya sekedar menyapamu." Benarkah aku sedingin itu? "Kalau bukan karema Yoochun, kita tidak akan bisa mengobrol seperti ini."

Tiffany adalah gadis yang pintar, kritis, dan memiliki keingintahuan yang sangat tinggi. Aku sampai kerepotan dibuatnya. Dia terus menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku berbohong kepadanya. Jika ujian akhir nanti seperti ini, aku tidak yakin bahwa aku akan sanggup melewatinya.

Aku merasa sangat lega saat Tiffany berpamitan pulang. Berakhir sudah penderitaanku. Aku pun hendak kembali ke kamarku. Namun, Jaejoong menggangguku dengan bersandar pada tangga.

"Minggir kau! Aku ingin ke kamarku!" Hardikku.

"Pacarmu cantik juga." Rupanya ia ingin menggodaku. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Tuan Muda Jung kita ini bisa juga mendapatkan seorang gadis."

Aku menatap tak suka ke arahnya. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Aha! Sudah kuduga. Itu memang tidak mungkin." Dia benar-benar ingin membuatku kesal.

"Kau tampak senang sekali mengetahui bahwa dia bukan pacarku. Kau cemburu jika dia benar-benar pacarku?" Balasku.

Wajahnya memerah. Ia tampak salah tingkah. Aha! Kena kau! "Cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu? Memangnya aku menyukaimu?"

"Kau ini memang benar-benar gay ya. Maksudku kau cemburu karena penggemarmu berpacaran denganku." Eh? Apa tadi yang dia katakan? "Atau… kau memang menyukaiku, benarkah?"

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang menyebalkan sepertimu." Dia semakin salah tingkah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Dia terlihat sangat panik. Kemudian aku berbisik di telinganya. "Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, mengapa kau melakukan 'itu' kepadaku?"

"Melakukan 'itu'? Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Ia mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau sangat menyukai penisku kan? Ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada punyamu!" Kataku dengan bangga.

Dia memijat keningnya. "Bisa kau pelankan suaramu? Atau kau memang sengaja agar semua pelayanmu mendengarnya."

BRUK! Kudengar sesuatu terjatuh di lantai.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu. Saya hendak menyapu di sekitar tangga. Saya akan menyapu tempat lain terlebih dahulu saja." Aku dan Jaejoong menatap kaget ke arah Yoona yang sedang memungut sapu yang terjatuh di lantai. Sudah dua kali wanita itu memergokiku sedang bersama dengan Jaejoong. Ia pun membungkuk ke arah kami dan beranjak pergi dengan sapu di tangannya.

Aku hendak mengejar Yoona, tetapi Jaejoong menahan tanganku. "Sudah, biarkan dia menyapu dengan tenang!"

"Tapi…" Aku sangat panik.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapa pun." Jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkanku. "Kau ini ceroboh sekali."

Kupandangi tangannya yang masih memegangi pergelangan tanganku. "Aku tak akan mengejarnya, jadi lepaskan tanganmu!"

Tampaknya dia tak sadar masih memegang tanganku. Ia tampak kaget dan langsung melepas pegangannya.

"Aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Aku ingin beristirahat. Jangan ganggu aku!" Aku menaiki tangga.

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik ke arahnya. "Apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali."

Aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Akan tetapi, aku juga merasa lega. Lebih baik dia tidak mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Jika ia ingat, hubungan kami akan sangat memanas. "Polisi menemukanmu tergeletak di pinggir jalan dalam keadaan mabuk."

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. "Benarkah? Lalu di mana mobilku?"

"Polisi menyita mobilmu, tetapi aku sudah menebusnya dan meminta sopir untuk mengambilnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba." Untung saja aku sudah menyuruh sopir untuk mengambil mobilnya di komplek pemakaman. "Sudah ya, aku ingin beristirahat." Segera aku menuju kamarku. Aku tak ingin ia bertanya lebih jauh. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia mengetahui bahwa aku lah yang mengganti pakaiannya.

Tiffany dan Jaejoong benar-benar membuatku kerepotan. Ah~ Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Aku tidak mengantuk dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku sedang tidak ingin belajar dan bosan main _game_.

Sesuatu yang berwarna sangat mencolok mencuri perhatianku yang sedang bosan ini, buku merah di atas meja belajarku. Kuraih buku tersebut. Apakah aku siap untuk membacanya sekarang? Cepat atau lambat Jaejoong akan menyadari buku hariannya hilang. Jadi, aku harus membacanya sesegera mungkin, lalu mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Kubuka halaman pertama, tertulis namanya dengan tinta yang sudah agak memudar. Sepertinya usia buku ini sudah tua. 'KIM JAEJOON' Huruf terakhirnya saja sudah terhapus.

Buku ini terlalu tebal. Aku malas jika aku harus membacanya dari awal. Aku pilih saja secara acak.

_23 November 2005_

_Dear diary,_

_Hari ini aku harus pulang larut malam lagi. Beberapa hari lagi klub seni kami akan mengadakan pameran, sehingga kami harus lembur untuk mempersiapkannya._

_Jalanan sudah tampak sepi di sekitar asrama tempatku tinggal. Pohon-pohon besar di jalanan menuju asrama membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Bukannya aku ini seorang penakut, tetapi sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasa diikuti. Perasaanku sangat tidak tenang. Teman-temanku berkata bahwa mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja dan mudah-mudahan mereka memang benar. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi._

_Aku pulang sendirian ke asrama karena teman-temanku di klub seni tidak ada yang tinggal di asrama. Mereka tinggal bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Siswa yang tinggal di asrama hanyalah siswa yang berasal dari ke luar kota atau siswa yang ingin belajar hidup mandiri terpisah dari keluarga._

_Aku yang seorang yatim piatu ini memilih tinggal di asrama atas kemauanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan ahjusshi yang sudah berbaik hati untuk merawatku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tinggal di asrama sejak lima tahun lalu, saat aku berusia 10 tahun._

_Ahjusshi adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia selalu berpesan kepadaku agar aku tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahunya jika aku punya masalah. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah wali yang bertanggung jawab atas diriku. Namun, tidak mungkin kan aku melapor kepadanya bahwa aku diikuti. Lagipula, belum tentu benar bahwa aku diikuti._

_Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan menyusuri jalan gelap tersebut, sampailah aku di gedung asramaku. Setidaknya aku merasa lebih aman setelah memasuki gedung asrama. Penguntit tidak akan bisa masuk asrama ini, kecuali penguntit tersebut tinggal di asrama ini juga. Aku tidak merasa tidak punya musuh di sini. Jadi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku selalu mengingat pesan ahjusshi bahwa aku harus berbuat baik kepada siapa pun._

_Kuambil kunci kamarku dari dalam saku celanaku. Memasuki kamarku, kunyalakan sakelar lampu. Aneh, beberapa barangku berpindah tempat. Aku mempunyai kebiasaan untuk menyimpan beberapa barang di tempat tertentu. Aku yakin seseorang telah masuk ke kamarku sebelumnya._

_Kuperiksa barang-barang berhargaku, tidak ada yang dicuri. Aku melanjutkan memeriksa barang-barangku yang lain, semuanya masih berada di kamarku, kecuali akta kelahiranku. Untuk apa orang itu mengambil akta kelahiranku? Apakah ini perbuatan noona? Apakah ia sudah mengetahui keberadaanku?_

Konyol sekali. Untuk apa orang mencuri akta kelahiran? Siapa yang ia sebut dengan 'noona'? Mengapa ia sembunyi dari orang tersebut? Tidak penting. Lebih baik aku baca yang lain saja.

_10 April 2006_

_Aku terbaring di kasur rumah sakit sekarang. Aku ditabrak sebuah mobil hitam tadi pagi saat aku hendak berangkat sekolah. Tidak ada saksi mata saat itu, karena aku berangkat terlalu pagi hari ini. Hari ini jadwal piketku di kelas._

_Semenjak hilangnya akta kelahiranku, musibah datang bertubi-tubi. Bulan lalu, saat aku pergi berkemah bersama guru dan teman-teman sekolahku, aku terjatuh ke sungai saat sedang mengambil air. Aku tidak bisa berenang dan hampir hanyut terbawa arus. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongku, tetapi teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak melihat seorang pun di dekatku saat itu._

Paranoid. Itu salahnya sendiri karena tidak berhati-hati. Benar-benar ceroboh. Setelah itu ia malah menyalahkan orang lain.

_2 Agustus 2006_

_Dear diary,_

_Aku sangat bingung sekarang. Aku sangat takut. Aku baru saja menyadari bahwa ternyata aku abnormal. Aku adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Selama ini aku tak pernah tertarik kepada seorang gadis. Kupikir itu karena belum saatnya aku jatuh cinta dan aku belum menemukan gadis yang tepat._

_Aku menyadarinya saat tadi siang teman-temanku mengajakku menonton film porno. Pemeran wanitanya sama sekali tidak membuatku terangsang, tetapi aku langsung terangsang saat melihat pemeran prianya? Bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali._

Ternyata memang benar bahwa dia itu homoseksual. Dari penampilannya yang feminin saja langsung ketahuan kalau dia itu gay.

_10 November 2006_

_Untung saja aku tinggal di Amerika. Negara ini adalah negara bebas. Aku tidak takut dikucilkan hanya karena aku adalah seorang homoseksual. Aku punya pacar sekarang, namanya Micky. Kami baru saja resmi jadi sepasang kekasih tadi siang. Hehehe… Dia laki-laki yang sangat baik dan perhatian._

_Ahjusshi juga tidak keberatan dengan orientasi seksualku. Asalkan aku bahagia dan tidak merugikan orang lain, bagi ahjusshi tidak masalah._

Eww~ Menjijikan. Pria yang bernama Micky itu punya selera yang sangat rendah. Menurutku dia itu laki-laki brengsek. Sepertinya dia hanya ingin mempermainkan Jaejoong saja.

_2 Desember 2006_

_Kukira Max benar-benar mencintaiku, tidak seperti Micky yang berpacaran denganku hanya karena ingin berhubungan sex denganku saja. Ternyata dia juga sama, bahkan lebih parah. Baru seminggu menjadi kekasihku saja ia sudah mengajakku melakukan itu._

_Aku ini butuh cinta, bukan sex. Aku mau berpacaran dengan mereka karena kupikir mereka benar-benar mencintaiku. Max berkata bahwa dalam hubungan sesama laki-laki, sex adalah yang paling utama, tetapi tidak bagiku. Yang kubutuhkan adalah cinta. Huhuhuhu…_

Ternyata memang benar dugaanku. Laki-laki bernama Micky ini memang brengsek. Jaejoong juga benar-benar 'bitch'. Belum sebulan saja dia sudah berpacaran dengan dua orang pria. Sudah berapa pria yang ia kencani sampai sekarang? Sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hubungan sex dengan para kekasihnya? Apakah ia melakukannya juga dengan ayahku. Apakah ia juga melakukannya dengan orang lain saat berstatus sebagai kekasih ayahku? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat emosi. Ingin rasanya aku melempar barang-barang yang ada di sekitarku.

_13 Desember 2006_

_Ahjussi mengatakan kepadaku bahwa selama ini orang suruhan noona lah pelakunya. Sebenarnya ahjusshi sudah mengetahuinya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetapi ia ragu untuk memberitahukannya kepadaku. Ia tak mau aku membenci noonaku._

_Aku tidak menyangka bahwa noona akan tega berbuat sejahat itu kepadaku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah membencinya, walaupun ia sangat membenciku. Aku memaklumi alasan ia membenciku. Aku pun tidak pernah berharap bahwa ia akan menerimaku suatu hari nanti. Akan tetapi, ia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ia berusaha untuk membunuhku._

_Noona, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sekarang aku mulai membencimu._

Aku syok membaca bagian ini. Ternyata ada orang yang menginginkan kematiannya. Sedalam apa pun kebencianku terhadapnya, aku tidak mungkin berniat untuk menghilangkan nyawa orang lain.

Ternyata ia juga yatim piatu sama sepertiku. Namun, nasibku jauh lebih beruntung. Sepertinya ia sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil. Aku jadi merasa iba kepadanya. Mungkin ia hidup seperti ini karena ia kesepian dan kurang kasih sayang, tetapi caranya untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang itu salah. Ia salah karena berusaha mendapatkan kasih sayang dari suami orang lain.

Aku jadi berpikir mungkin ini semua tak sepenuhnya salahnya. Ia hanya berusaha mendapatkan cinta, tetapi mengapa harus ayahku? Aku tahu bahwa cinta itu buta. Cinta tidak mengenal jenis kelamin. Ia mencintai sesama laki-laki. Cinta juga tidak mengenal usia. Ia mencintai ayahku yang berusia 20 tahun lebih tua darinya, bahkan kakekku yang jauh lebih tua.

Apa ia benar-benar mencintai ayahku? Aku kembali teringat ekspresinya saat menangisi kematian ayahku. Ia benar-benar terlihat sedih dan kehilangan. Ia tidak terlihat berpura-pura. Ck… Ia itu seorang model. Ia harus menampilkan berbagai ekspresi dalam pekerjaannya. Aku hampir saja tertipu.

_Cinta? Apakah itu cinta?_

_Ahjusshi dan Jihoonie sangat menyayangiku. Mereka rela berpisah dengan keluarga mereka hanya demi diriku._

_Walaupun aku sudah berpacaran dengan beberapa orang pria sebelumnya, tetapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku pernah mencintai mereka atau tidak. Dengan kekasih-kekasihku sebelumnya aku merasa nyaman. Namun, hubungan kami tidak pernah berjalan lama. Sedikit saja ada masalah di antara kami, kami langsung memutuskan untuk berpisah. Jika kami memang benar-benar saling mencintai, kami akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan cinta kami, walaupun halangan dan rintangan mengahadang. Sepertinya aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada mereka._

_Hatiku tidak pernah merasa berdetak dengan kencang saat aku bersama dengan mereka. Segala perlakuan manis mereka tidak pernah sedikit pun membuatku merona dan salah tingkah. Rasanya biasa saja. Hanya satu orang yang sanggup membuatku seperti itu. Hanya dia yang sanggup membuatku terbang melayang. Jantungku serasa akan lepas hanya karena dia memandangku dengan matanya yang tajam. Aku selalu bersikap tenang saat berhadapan dengan orang lain, termasuk noona yang yang sangat kubenci. Namun, dengannya aku tak bisa berpikir jernih, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku._

Apakah pria itu ayahku? Tidak benar bahwa hanya satu orang yang dapat mebuatnya salah tingkah. Dia salah tingkah di depanku di bawah tangga tadi. Eh? Tidak mungkin kan kalau yang dimaksudnya adalah aku.

_Tidak, orang itu bukanlah Jihoonie. Hubunganku dengannya tidaklah seperti yang orang lain pikirkan. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti hyungku sendiri. Jihoonie benar-benar seperti seorang kakak yang melindungiku, melindungiku dari kakakku sendiri yang justru menginginkan kematianku._

_Mengapa aku memanggilnya Jihoonie, bukan Hyung? Itu karena aku kalah taruhan dengannya. Saat itu aku bertaruh bahwa putranya tidak akan bisa meraih juara kelas. Ternyata perkiraanku salah, bocah manja itu bisa juga jadi juara kelas. Karena aku kalah, aku harus memanggilnya Jihoonie._

Bocah? Seenaknya saja dia menyebutku bocah. Dia benar-benar meremahkanku. Walaupun aku ini hanyalah seorang bocah di hadapannya, kenyataanya aku lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan darinya. Juniorku saja lebih besar dari miliknya.

Jadi, selama ini ayahku tidak berselingkuh? Lalu mengapa ayahku rela meninggalkan kami hanya untuk melindunginya? Apakah orang asing seperti Kim Jaejoong lebih berharga dibandingkan istri dan anaknya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

_Bocah itu, putra dari Jihoonie. Dia lah yang telah mencuri hatiku._

Mataku terbelalak. Putra dari Jung Jihoon itu hanya aku kan?

_Awalnya aku tidak percaya bahwa aku menyukainya. Dia itu hanya seorang bocah. Lagipula dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Namun, hanya dia lah yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Pipiku terasa panas saat ia memandangku dan aku tak sanggup mengendalikan diriku saat berhadapan dengannya._

_Saat pertama kali melihatnya secara langsung tiga tahun lalu, aku sudah merasakan getaran tersebut. Demi apa, dia hanyalah bocah berusia 15 tahun._

_Takdir membuat kami tinggal bersama di dalam satu atap. Bukan, tepatnya Jihoonie lah yang menyebabkan kami tinggal bersama. Ia tahu bahwa aku menyukai putranya. Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia merestuiku sebagai menantunya. Kupikir ia hanya main-main saja saat mengatakannya._

Yang benar saja. Appa menginginkan aku menikah dengannya? Mengapa appa bisa berpikir seperti itu?

_Awalnya aku menolak untuk tinggal dengannya. Aku tidak akan sanggup menerima perlakuannya. Aku tak sanggup untuk dibenci oleh orang yang kucintai._

_Kupikir sikap kasarnya bisa membuat cintaku kepadanya pudar. Akan tetapi, justru aku semakin mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang masochist. Hehehe…_

_Saat berhadapan dengannya aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Beberapa kali aku melakukan hal-hal memalukan. Aku berani menciumnya, bahkan aku mengoralnya. Setelah kejadian itu, aku benar-benar merasa malu untuk bertemu dengannya. Jadi, aku memilih untuk menghindarinya._

Aku sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa Kim Jaejoong mencintaiku. Walaupun aku sudah bersikap kejam kepadanya, dia tetap mencintaiku.

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang saat berhadapan dengannya, bahkan dengan hanya memikirkannya saja detak jantungku menjadi tidak normal. Selama aku terbangun, aku selalu memikirkannya. Hanya dia yang berkeliaran di kepalaku. Aku tak suka saat membayangkan dirinya dengan orang lain dan juga dipeluk oleh Tiffany. Apakah aku juga jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Dengan sendirinya, tubuhku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang mengendalikanku. Aku tak bisa menghentikan kakiku.

Kubuka pintu kamarnya. Ia yang masih kurang sehat sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia terhenyak saat aku masuk ke kamarnya tiba-tiba. Kupeluk dia dia atas tempat tidur. Posisiku kini menindih tubuh mungilnya. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun kulumat bibirnya. Bibirnya terasa sangat memabukkan. Terus kuhisap bibir ceri tersebut. Awalnya ia tampak terkejut dan hanya bisa memandangiku tak percaya. Namun, ia kemudian membalas ciumanku. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leherku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Ia mulai menyusupkan lidahnya ke sela-sela bibirku. Lidahnya mengeksplor seluruh permukaan di dalam mulutku. Ia seolah-olah mengajariku, menuntunku. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Aku pun tak ingin ia yang memegang kendali. Sekarang adalah giliranku. Kudorong lidahku masukke dalam rongga mulutnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman. Aku mulai kehabisan nafas. Kulepas ciuman kami dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu."

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

Terima kasih semuanya atas support, masukan, saran, dan kritiknya.

Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, silakan disampaikan saja, tidak usah ragu atau takut.

Saya menerima segala macam kritik.

Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata dan hal yang tidak berkenan.


	6. Chapter 6

Mohon maaf kalau chapter yang lalu alurnya terlalu cepat.

Saya sengaja membuat Yunho membaca buku hariannya secara acak. Kalau ia baca dari awal sampai akhir, chapter ini jadinya kepanjangan dan saya males ngetiknya. Lagipula saya tidak ingin semua terbongkar sekaligus karena buku harian ini. Nanti ceritanya langsung tamat dong dan kesannya ceritanya jadi datar gitu.

Mohon maaf atas kekurangan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kutatap matanya dalam, mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku berusaha menyelami perasaannya dengan memandang mata indahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendorongku menjauh. "Tidak!" Tatapan matanya penuh kesedihan.

"Mengapa? Kau mencintaiku, bukan?" Aku mengharapkan ia menjawab 'ya'.

"Kau gila, Jung Yunho! Ini caramu untuk membalas dendam kepadaku kan?" Air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya bukan kekasih ayahku." Kataku.

"Apa?" Ia mulai menaruh curiga. Dibukanya lemari pakaiannya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu. Sepertinya ia tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, kemudian ia kembali berbalik ke arahku. "Kau mengambil buku harianku."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi." Aku merasa bersalah.

Ia menutup matanya dan mulai terisak. "Jadi, kau sudah mengetahui segalanya?" Ia pun membuka matanya dan kembali menatapku.

Aku hanya menggangguk, tidak berani berkata apa pun. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, karena selama ini aku sudah menuduhnya dan terus menerus menyakitinya. Masih kuingat saat aku menamparnya, dua kali, dan saat aku memukulnya hingga hidungnya berdarah dan ia jatuh pingsan. Namun, itu belumlah seberapa. Kata-kataku lebih menyakiti hatinya.

Kudekati tubuh rapuhnya, membawanya ke dalam dekapanku. Kubiarkan ia menangis di dadaku. "Maafkan aku."

Setelah dapat menenangkan dirinya, ia melepaskan pelukanku. "Tak seharusnya aku mencintaimu."

"Mengapa?" Tanyaku. "Apa karena kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki? Kita bisa pergi dari negara ini dan menetap di negara yang melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kau hanya bingung setelah membaca pengakuanku. Kau tidak mencinataiku. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku seperti itu!" Ia menegaskan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apakah itu cinta. Aku juga belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang sebelumnya. Namun, aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku. Jantungku berdebar saat berhadapan denganmu. Dirimu selalu ada di pikiranku. Aku tak suka saat orang lain menyentuhmu. Apakah ini bukan cinta?" Kuguncangkan bahunya, mencari kepastian.

"Kau tidak boleh, Jung Yunho. Aku tidak layak kau cintai. Kau masih muda. Masa depan yang cerah terbentang di hadapanmu. Jangan kau hancurkan hanya karena kau mencintaiku." Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Ia sangat memerdulikan masa depanku. "Kau adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga Jung. Kau harus menikahi seorang wanita dan memiliki keturunan."

"Tapi bukankah appa merestuimu untuk menikah denganku?" Kutatap matanya dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Jihoonie hanya main-main. Tentu saja ia tidak serius berkata seperti itu. Orang tua mana yang menginginkan anaknya menjadi seorang homoseksual?" Balasnya.

"Ahjusshi-mu tidak keberatan dengan orientasi seksualmu. Walaupun ia bukan orang tua kandungmu, tetapi ia lah yang telah membesarkanmu, bukan? Jadi, bisa dikatakan bahwa ia adalah orang tuamu." Aka tak ingin menyerah begitu saja untuk meyakinkannya. "Aku yakin. Orang tuaku pasti akan bahagia jika aku bahagia, apa pun pilihan hidupku."

"Ahjusshi?" Ia menatap heran ke arahku. "Apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh seorang ahjusshi baik hati di Amerika." Jawabku. "Siapa pun keluargamu, tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap perasaanku kepadamu."

Ia terkekeh. Kemudian ia terdiam, tampaknya ia sedang berpikir. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibumu? Apa kau tidak ingin membalaskan dendam ibumu?"

"Umma hanya salah paham. Ia dibutakan oleh api cemburu. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Aku pun merasa tidak suka saat Tiffany memelukmu." Sepertinya ia masih berpikir bahwa aku hanya akan memanfaatkan perasaannya terhadapku untuk membalas dendam. "Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Andai saja kedua orang tuaku dapat membicarakannya baik-baik, mereka tidak akan bercerai dan ibuku tidak perlu bunuh diri." Bayangan tentang ibuku membuat hatiku sakit. "Aku tidak lagi marah kepadamu, karena itu bukan salahmu." Kubelai pipi halusnya.

Ia tampak ragu-ragu pada awalnya. Namun, akhirnya ia memelukku. "Baiklah." Ia kembali menangis. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin ia bahagia karena cintanya kepadaku telah terbalaskan. Ia tak perlu menerima kebencianku lagi. Namun, aku merasa ada sesuatu hal tidak beres di sini. Ia menangis semakin keras di pelukanku dan aku yakin bahwa tangisnya bukanlah tangis kebahagiaan.

Kulepaskan pelukannya di tubuhku dan kutatap wajahnya, mencari sebuah jawaban. "Ada apa?"

Ia mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku… bahagia, sangat bahagia. Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Aku tahu ia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Sejak itu, hubungan kami berubah menjadi hubungan sepasang kekasih. Hubungan kami lebih seperti hubungan sepasang remaja yang baru jatuh cinta, sangat manis dan malu-malu.

Aku tak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar lagi kepadanya. Aku tak ingin menyakiti hati orang yang kucintai. Jika hatinya sakit, hatiku pun tersakiti. Aku ingin membahagiakannya, menggantikan semua kesedihannya selama ini menjadi kebahagiaan.

"Boojae, ayo sini aku suapi!" Kudekatkan sesendok makanan di depan mulutnya. Saat ini kami sedang makan malam berdua di rumah. Sebisa mungkin kami selalu menyempatkan untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersama di rumah, jika kami tidak sibuk.

Pada awalnya para pelayan terheran-heran dengan hubungan kami yang berubah drastis, tetapi akhirnya mereka turut senang, karena mereka tidak perlu lagi menghadapiku yang sedang marah atau mendengarkan teriakan kami saat bertengkar. Aku yakin selama ini mereke mendengar jika kami bertengkar. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak pernah ikut campur dalam urusan kami.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Ia melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, khawatir jika ada yang melihat kami. "Hubungan kita yang berubah drastis begini saja sudah membuat mereka heran dan penasaran. Apalagi jika mereka melihat kau menyuapiku, mereka akan semakin curiga. Lagipula panggilan apa itu, aku tak suka."

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu." Aku berpura-pura marah karena ia tak suka panggilan sayang yang kuberikan. "Kau makan saja sendiri. Aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makanku." Aku berdiri, hendak pergi.

Ia memegang pergelangan tanganku. "Kau mau ke mana? Habiskan dulu makananmu! Aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya spesial untukmu. Setidaknya hargai hasil karyaku. Lagipula aku takut sakit maagmu kambuh." Ia sangat peduli dengan penyakitku.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memasak." Ucapku ketus.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh memanggilku sesuka hatimu, tetapi hanya saat kita berdua saja. Akan terasa aneh jika orang lain mendengarnya." Kali ini ia pun harus mengalah lagi. Dalam hubungan kami, ia lah yang selalu mengalah dalam menghadapiku yang keras kepala. Ia lebih dewasa dariku yang masih kekanak-kanakan ini. Kadang-kadang aku merasa tidak enak. Harusnya aku lah yang melindunginya, tetapi justru ia lah yang harus lebih banyak bersabar menghadapiku.

Sampai saat ini kami memang masih menyembunyikan status hubungan kami. Lingkungan di tempat kami tinggal memang masih memandang bahwa homoseksual adalah sesuatu hal yang tabu dan melanggar kodrat. Akan sangat riskan jika hubungan kami diketahui oleh masyarakat. Karir modeling yang sudah ia bangun akan hancur dengan seketika dan kami pun akan dikucilkan dari masyarakat. Orang-orang akan memandang kami dengan tatapan jijik. Bagiku tidak masalah asalkan aku bisa terus bersama-sama dengannya. Namun, ia pasti akan sedih jika hal itu terjadi dan aku tak ingin ia bersedih.

Para pelayan di rumahku sepertinya dengan mudah mengetahui hubungan kami. Perubahan sikap kami yang sangat drastis dalam waktu singkat pasti menimbulkan kecurigaan mereka. Tak jarang pula mereka melihatku keluar dari kamar Jaejoong pada pagi hari, atau sebaliknya mereka melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kamarku. Ya, kami sering tidur bersama, kadang-kadang di kamarku atau kadang-kadang di kamarnya. Tunggu dulu! Kalian jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kami memang sering tidur bersama, yaitu tidur berdua di atas tempat tidur yang sama, memejamkan mata sambil berpelukan. Itu saja, tidak lebih.

"Selamat siang, Yunho-sshi!" Tak disangka-sangka Tiffany datang ke kelasku pada saat istirahat. "Apa kedatanganku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?" Tanyanya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Tidak sama sekali." Aku membalas senyumannya. Aku tidak ingin terlihat dingin lagi di mata semua orang.

"Er…" Tiffany menggigit bibir bahwanya, tampak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah!" Apa aku masih terlihat sangat menakutkan di matanya?

"Aku membuatkanmu bekal." Ia menaruh sebuah kotak makan siang di atas mejaku. "Aku sendiri yang membuatnya." Ia tampak malu-malu dan wajahnya merona.

"Maafkan aku, Fany! Bukannya aku tidak mau menerimanya, tetapi aku juga membawa bekal dari rumah." Kukeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan berwarna pink dan bergambar Hello Kitty dari dalam tasku. Setiap hari, kekasihku, Jaejoongie, membuatkan bekal untuk kubawa. Ia tidak ingin aku lupa makan atau makan sembarangan. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan penyakit maagku. Jika aku lupa tidak memakan bekal buatannya, ia akan marah-marah, menasihatiku seperti seorang ibu menasihati anaknya. Umma saja tidak pernah seperhatian ini kepadaku.

Tiffany tampak kecewa dan sedih. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia mengambil kembali kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak kepadanya. "Begini saja, karena kau sudah repot-repot membuatnya, bagaimana kalau kau berikan saja kepada Yoochun? Ia pasti akan senang menerimanya."

"Baiklah." Tiffany memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Itu membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Boojae sudah membuatkanku bekal dan aku harus memakannya. Jika aku juga harus memakan bekal pemberian Tiffany, rasanya aku tidak akan sanggup. Bekal yang dibuatkan Boojae saja sudah sangat banyak. Sepertinya ia ingin aku menjadi gemuk.

"Chun, kemarilah!" Aku memanggil Yoochun yang baru saja hendak keluar dari kelas.

Yoochun pun berbalik dan memandangku. "Ada apa? Aku sedang buru-buru ke kantin. Aku sudah kelaparan." Sepertinya Yoochun ingin meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Tiffany.

"Kebetulan sekali. Tiffany membawakan makanan." Ujarku.

"Eh?" Yoochun pun mendekat ke arah kami. Ia memandang kotak bekal yang dibawa Tiffany. "Tapi ini pasti untukmu, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tiffany tidak keberatan jika kau memakannya. Benar kan, Fany?" Tiffany hanya mengangguk. "Lagipula aku kan sudah bawa bekal sendiri."

Yoochun bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah Tiffany. Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak enak saat mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Tiffany. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak!"

"Terima kasih kembali." Balas Tiffany lirih. Suaranya bergetar. Apa ia akan menangis?

"Makanlah bersama kami di sini!" Aku mengajak Tiffany.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan bersama teman-temanku." Tiffany kemudian berlari keluar dari kelasku. Aku melihatnya menangis.

Aku dan Yoochun hanya bengong melihat kepergian Tiffany. "Kau ini kenapa sih?" Yoochun memukul kepalaku.

"Ouch!" Kupegangi kepalaku yang baru saja dipukul Yoochun.

"Kau ini bodoh! Lihat! Dia jadi menangis kan. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiranmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mencarikanmu pacar? Tetapi kau malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu." Yoochun memarahiku.

"Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya." Kataku dengan nada bersalah.

Yoochun menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, katakan kepadanya kalau kau tidak tertarik kepadanya! Jangan membiarkan ia terus berharap! Itu justru malah menyakitinya. Banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya, tetapi ia menolak mereka semua karena ia mengharapkanmu."

Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah. "Maaf."

"Maaf saja tidak cukup. Kau sendiri yang harus menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik." Yoochun terlihat kesal. "Ia datang mengadu kepadaku. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa bahwa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar ia bisa menarik perhatianmu sedikit saja. Lalu aku memberinya saran agar ia membuatkan bekal untukmu, karena kau lebih suka makan bekal di kelas daripada di kantin. Akan tetapi, kau malah menolak bekal buatannya dan membuatnya menangis."

"Apa kau juga memberitahukan tempat tinggalku?" Aku teringat bahwa Tiffany pernah tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku.

"Tidak usah kuberitahu saja ia sudah tahu. Siapa yang tidak mengenali rumah besar keluarga Jung? Namun, aku lah yang menyarankannya untuk datang berkunjung ke rumahmu. Aku menyuruhnya agar mengatakan kepadamu bahwa ia hanya kebetulan lewat di depan rumahmu." Ternyata memang benar Yoochun yang menyuruhnya.

"Pantas saja saat itu ia terlihat aneh. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sedang lari pagi dan tidak sengaja melewati rumahku, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian olah raga. Ia berpenampilan sangat rapi dan tidak tampak berkeringat." Tiffany tampaknya tidak pandai membuat alasan.

"Hahahahahaha!" Yoochun tertawa keras. "Kenapa alasannya konyol sekali? Harusnya ia berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu kepadaku." Ia pun kemudian berhenti tertawa. "Jadi, kau ingin pacar seperti apa? Katakan dengan spesifik kau suka menyukai gadis yang seperti apa agar lain kali aku lebih mudah mencarikan yang sesuai dengan seleramu."

Yoochun benar-benar baik. Ia rela bersusah payah mecarikanku pacar. "Kau tidak usah repot-repot lagi mencarikanku pacar. Aku tidak memeerlukannya lagi."

Yoochun tampak syok. "Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah mendapatkannya? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepadaku? Bukankah sekarang kita adalah teman?" Ya, aku memang sudah mendapatkannya sendiri, tetapi maaf, Kawan! Aku tak bisa menceritakannya kepadamu. "Bekal yang kau bawa setiap hari pasti dibuatkan oleh pacarmu. Lihat saja kotaknya berwarna pink dan bergambar Hello Kitty. Jika pelayanmu yang membuatkan, laki-laki sepertimu pasti menolak kotak makan seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya karena ia adalah pacarmu kan? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah membawa bekal dan akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berseri-seri, tidak sedingin dulu."

"Eh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Gawat kalau sampai Yoochun mengetahuinya. "Dengan jadwalku yang sangat padat, aku sering lupa untuk makan. Jadi, aku meminta Lee Ahjumma untuk membuatkanku bekal."

"Aku tidak percaya!" Yoochun mengernyitkan dahinya yang lebar. "Sebaiknya kau mengaku saja kepadaku!"

"Apa yang harus kuakui? Kau ini teman terdekatku. Jika ada yang harus kuakui, aku pasti akan memberitahumu." Aku berusaha meyakinkan Yoochun.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang berkata seperti itu." Sepertinya Yoochun masih menaruh curiga kepadaku. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati lain kali.

Sudah satu bulan sejak aku mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai seorang paman, tetapi aku belum melakukan apa pun untuk mencarinya. Selama ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan ujian akhir sekolah, perusahaanku, dan juga kekasihku. Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah kekasihku, sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum lebar dan melupakan semua kelelahanku. Jaejoong, kau membuat duniaku mejadi berwarna-warni.

Aku tidak tahu dari mana aku harus memulai untuk mencari pamanku. Aku curiga bahwa pamanku dibawa kakekku ke Amerika dan mungkin ia masih tinggal menetap di sana. Ia tidak punya sanak saudara di Korea. Jadi, pastilah ia lebih memilih tinggal di Amerika daripada di Korea.

Rumah kakekku di Amerika tidak dijual dan masih diurus oleh pelayannya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menelepon pelayan yang mengurus rumah kakekku. "Hallo, aku Jung Yunho, cucu dari Jung Ilwoo. Apakah ahjusshi yang selama ini mengurus rumah haraboji?"

"Oh, Tuan Muda Yunho. Apa kabar? Iya, benar bahwa saya yang mengurus rumah kakek Anda." Kudengar suara seorang pria dewasa di sebrang sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Ake menelepon karena ada yang inigin aku tanyakan. Apakah selama haraboji hidup di sana, ia tinggal dengan orang lain selain para pelayannya?" Tanyaku.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, saya adalah orang baru di sini. Saya menggantikan Tn. Hong dua tahun lalu untuk mengurus rumah ini." Aku ingat Hong Ahjusshi adalah pelayan kepercayaan Haraboji. Ia pasti mengetahui tentang pamanku.

"Lalu di mana Hong Ahjusshi sekarang?" Aku harus berbicara dengan Hong Ahjussi. "Apa ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu mengenai orang yang bernama Han Jaejoon?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Ia merekrut saya dua tahun lalu karena ia ingin pulang ke Korea." Sepertinya pencarianku akan semakin sulit.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Kuakhiri pembicaraan kami. Aku benar-benar bingung. Ke mana aku harus mencarinya? Aku juga tidak tahu di mana Hong Ahjusshi tinggal. Kenapa aku tidak bertanya kepada pelayan baru tersebut? Mungkin saja ia tahu di mana Hong Ahjusshi tinggal.

Aku pun kembali menelepon pelayan yang mengurus rumah haraboji di Amerika. Namun, aku harus menerima kekecewaan karena pelayan tersebut tidak mengenal baik Hong Ahjusshi. Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hong Ahjusshi saat ia proses perekrutan. Setelah Hong Ahjusshi menyerahkan tanggung jawab pengurusan rumah tersebut, mereka tak pernah lagi berkomunikasi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menyewa seorang detektif? Sepertinya sulit bagi seorang detektif handal pun untuk melacak keberadaan pamanku di Amerika dengan informasi yang sangat minim. Satu-satunya informasi yang aku ketahui hanyalah namanya, Han Jaejoon. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu.

Untuk melacak keberadaan pamanku memang sulit. Namun, sepertinya tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk menemukan Hong Ahjussi di Korea. Aku pun bertanya kepada para pelayan senior di rumahku, yaitu pasangan suami istri Lee. Mereka sudah bekerja kepada keluarga kami sebelum haraboji pindah ke Amerika. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal Hong Ahjusshi. Akhirnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa detektif untuk mencari informasi mengenai semua pria usia lima puluh tahunan yang bermarga Hong. Jika aku melihat fotonya, aku pasti mengenalinya.

Selain, menyewa detektif untuk mencari Hong Ahjusshi, aku pun ingin mencari informasi tentang pamanku dengan cara lain. Mungkin saja aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi mengenai pamanku di kamar ibuku. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin bahwa ibuku menyimpan informasi tentang adik tirinya, mengingat ibuku sangat membenci adit tirinya tersebut dan tak suka mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. Akan tetapi, tidak ada salahnya kan aku mencoba?

Aku membuka pintu kamar ibuku, tidak dikunci. Ternyata Yoona sedang membersihkan kamar ini. Ia adalah pelayan kepercayaan ibuku. Hanya kami berdua yang memegang kunci kamar ini. Selebihnya, tidak seorang pun kuizinkan masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku pun mengizinkan Yoona masuk karena kamar ini harus dibersihkan secara rutin.

"Eh, Tuan Muda kemari." Yoona tampak terkejut melihatku masuk kamar ibuku. Tidak biasanya aku datang kemari.

"Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat." Aku berkeliling kamar ini. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak masuk kemari. Foto pernikahan kedua orang tuaku masih terpajang di kamar ini. Aku tak mengizinkan Yoona untuk memindahkan apa pun di kamar ini.

Aku keluar menuju balkon. Kupandangi tanah di bawahnya, tempat mayat ibuku tergeletak berlumuran darah. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama mengingat kejadian itu dan kuputuskan untuk kembali ke dalam. "Yoona, kau adalah pelayan kepercayaan ibuku, bukan? Ia pasti banyak bercerita kepadamu."

Yoona masih sibuk melap meja rias milik ibuku. "Nyonya bercerita banyak hal kepadaku saat ia masih hidup."

"Hal apa saja yang ia ceritakan kepadamu?" Aku mulai menginterogasinya.

"Macam-macam. Nyonya juga sering bercerita tentang Anda kepadaku. Tak jarang ia bercerita kepadaku saat ia punya masalah." Jawabnya.

"Apakah ibuku bercerita sesuatu sebelum ia bunuh diri?" Tidak mustahil jika ibuku menceritakan informasi yang penting kepadanya.

Yoona berhenti melap meja rias, tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia berbalik ke arahku. Tersirat ketakutan di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda." Ia menangis.

Aku kaget saat ia mulai menangis. Aku segera melangkah ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?' Aku yakin bahwa Yoona selama ini menyembunyikan rahasia besar mengenai ibuku. Aku mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. "Tenanglah! Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang membuatmu menangis!"

"Maafkan aku Tuan Muda." Air matanya jatuh semakin deras. "Sebenarnya nyonya tidak bunuh diri seperti yang semua orang kira." Aku terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Ada apa ini?

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar? Kau jangan main-main!" Emosiku mulai naik.

Tubuh Yoona semakin bergetar ketakutan. "Itu benar, Tuan Muda. Maafkan aku."

Aku mulai bisa mengendalikan emosiku. "Lalu apa yang terjadi? Ceritakanlah kepadaku!"

Yoona pun sudah terlihat lebih tenang dan bercerita kepadaku.

Flashback (Yoona pov):

"Yoona, tolong pijat kakiku! Kakiku sakit sekali!" Pukul 11 malam nyonya memanggilku ke kamarnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengeluh sakit, terutama setelah ia resmi bercerai dengan tuan.

Semua pelayan sudah tertidur. Aku pun seharusnya sudah tidur, tetapi karena akhir-akhir ini nyonya sering mengeluh sakit. Jadi, aku harus memundurkan waktu tidurku karena bisa saja secara tiba-tiba nyonya memerlukan bantuanku. Stres sepertinya membuat nyonya mudah terserang penyakit.

Aku pun memijat kaki nyonya sambil sesekali menguap karena mengantuk. Rasa lelahku ini belumlah seberapa dibandingkan dengan yang dirasakan oleh nyonya. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Sepertinya beberapa malam ini tidak tidur. Wajah cantiknya tidak terlihat lagi, hanya kelelahan, kesedihan, dan kemarahan yang terpancat dari wajahnya.

"Kepalaku sangat pusing. Ambilkan obat sakit kepala di dalam laci dan juga air putihnya." Perintah nyonya kepadaku.

Aku pun berhenti memijat kakinya dan mengambil obat sakit kepala di dalam laci. "Ini obatnya, Nyonya." Kulihat gelas milik nyonya di atas meja sudah kosong. Aku pun bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

Saat aku hendak kembali ke kamar nyonya, aku mendengar bel rumah ini berbunyi. Siapa malam-malam begini yang datang? Dari suara belnya, orang tersebut menekan bel secara kasar. Apa itu adalah Tn. Jung? Aku pikir pasti adalah Tn. Jung. Memangnya siapa lagi? Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku membukakan pintu.

Aku sangat terkejut, karena orang yang berdiri di depan pintu bukanlah Tn. Jung, melainkan seorang pria asing. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Taehee." Pria tersebut tampak tak sabar ingin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Maksud Anda Ny. Jung?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Dia bukan Ny. Jung lagi. Di mana dia?" Pria tersebut menerobos masuk dan aku tak dapat mencegahnya.

"Tuan, ini sudah larut malam. Nyonya sedang beristirahat. Sebaiknya Anda datang lagi kemari besok pagi." Aku mengikuti di belakangnya.

Pria tersebut tampak mencari-cari kamar nyonya. "Di mana dia?"

"Yoona, kenapa kau lama sekali? Cepat! Aku sudah tidak tahan." Nyonya berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

Dari suara nyonya, pria tersebut dapat menemukan letak kamar nyonya. Ia pun bergegas menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Tuan, Anda mau kemana? Anda dilarang pergi kesana." Pria tersebut sama sekali tidak menggubris laranganku.

Tanpa basa-basi, pria tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar nyonya dan aku mengikutinya.

"Kau!" Nyonya tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran pria tersebut di kamarnya. "Yoona, kenapa kau izinkan orang ini masuk?" Nyonya menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Maaf Nyonya, orang ini memaksa untuk masuk." Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap nyonya.

"Aku akan berurusan denganmu nanti. Sekarang tinggalkan kami berdua!" Perintah Nyonya kepadaku.

"Baik, Nyonya." Aku membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari kamar nyonya. Aku sangat khawatir dengan nyonya. Tampaknya pria itu bukan orang yang baik. Aku khawatir ia akan berbuat jahat kepada nyonya. Jadi, aku pun memutuskan untuk menguping dari balik pintu dan membiarkan pintu terbuka sedikit agar aku bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"Kau! Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Nyonya tampak marah kepada pria tersebut.

"Taehee, kau kini sudah terbebas darinya. Menikahlah denganku!" Pria tersebut tampak memohon. Menikah? Apakah selama ini nyonya berselingkuh?

"Apa?" Nyonya tampak semakin marah. "Dengar, Seunghoon! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku sudah rela melakukan segalanya untukmu, Taehee-ah. Setidaknya hargailah apa yang telah aku lakukan untukmu." Pria yang bernama Seunghoon tersebut berlutut. "Menikahlah denganku! Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti yang dilakukan oleh mantan suamimu."

"Bukan ia yang meninggalkanku, tetapi aku yang menggugat cerai dan mengusirnya dari rumah ini." Ternyata bukanlah Tn. Jung yang meninggalkan nyonya, melainkan nyinya sendirilah yang menuntut perceraian.

"Kau yang menginginkan perceraian. Itu artinya kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi, bukan? Jadi, apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Kau bisa belajar untuk bisa menerima dan mencintaiku." Lagi-lagi pria itu memohon kepada nyonya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu!" Nyonya berteriak. "Memangnya siapa kau? Kau ini hanyalah mantan tukang kebun di rumahku. Kau tak layak bersanding denganku. Kau sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jihoon."

Pria itu berdiri. Kata-kata nyonya sudah melukai perasaannya. "Aku memang mantan tukang kebun di rumahmu. Akan tetapi, lihatlah aku sekarang! Aku seorang pria mapan. Usaha tanaman hiasku sudah berkembang pesat. Aku sudah memiliki beberapa toko tanaman hias di Busan. Lagipula, kalau kau tidak menikah dengan pria itu, kau pasti hidup miskin sekarang. Ayahmu tidak meninggalkan harta sepeser pun untukmu."

"Oleh karena itu, kukatakan bahwa kau tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jihoon!" Nyonya berteriak semakin keras. "Kepalaku sedang pusing. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang juga dari rumahku!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mau menerimaku." Pria tersebut tetap bersikukuh. "Sekali saja pandanglah diriku. Aku selalu melakukan semua perintahmu selama ini."

"Apa? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan apa yang kuperintahkan dengan benar. Andai saja kau berhasil menyingkirkannya, aku tidak perlu menuntut cerai suamiku." Siapa yang ingin nyonya singkirkan? "Seorang Kim Jaejoong saja tak bisa kau singkirkan." Kim Jaejoong? Jadi, nyonya ingin menyingkirkan Kim Jaejoong. "Aku tak menyangka ia lebih memilih anak itu daripada aku dan anaknya. Jika kau berhasil membunuh Kim Jaejoong, Jihoon akan kembali kepadaku." Nyonya mulai terisak.

"Tidak!" Pria tersebut mendekati nyonya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kembali kepadanya." Pria itu semakin mendekati nyonya dangan tatapannya yang penuh kemarahan. "Kau milikku!"

"Mau apa kau?" Nyonya sekarang sudah tersudut. Aku khawatir, tetapi aku tak berani melakukan apa pun.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Pria tersebut semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan nyonya.

Nyonya mendorong pria tersebut sekuat tenaga dan ia berlari menuju balkon. "Jangan mendekat! Kalau kau mendekat aku akan melompat!"

Pria tersebut terus menyusul nyonya ke arah balkon. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ancaman nyonya.

Nyonya sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Ia terjebak. "Pergi kau!"

Pria tersebut mencengkram nyonya dengan sangat kuat. Ia mencium nyonya dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan!" Nyonya berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi dengan kondisinya yang lemah, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Pria itu semakin mendesaknya. "Aaaahhh!" Apa yang terjadi? Nyonya terjatuh dari balkon.

Kakiku melemas tiba-tiba. Apa yang baru saja kulihat? Aku tidak percaya bahwa nyonya terjatuh dari balkon. Aku mulai menangis. Aku takut. Ini sangat mengerikan.

Isakanku membuat pria tersebut menyadari keberadaanku. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu dan menemukanku sudah terduduk di lantai. "Kau!" Wajahnya pucat saat melihatku. Ia pun sepertinya sama-sama ketakutan sepertiku. "Kau melihat semuanya?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku terlalu takut untuk sekedar mebuka suaraku atau menganggukkan kepalaku.

Pria tersebut menarikku berdiri. Ia mencengkeram kerah bajuku. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapa pun!" Tatapan matanya mengintimidasiku. "Kalau kau mengatakannya kepada satu orang saja, akan kupastikan kau juga akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti majikanmu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Dengan cepat aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Pria itu sangat menakutkan.

Ia pun melepaskan cengkeramannya di bajuku. "Bagus. Sekarang kau lebih baik pergi tidur. Anggap saja ini hanya mimpi dan ingat bahwa kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapa pun."

Setelah pria itu pergi, aku mengunci pintu rumah. Aku pun langsung berlari menuju ke kamarku. Kamar para pelayan berada di belakang, terpisah dari bagian utama rumah ini. Jadi, dapat kupastikan bahwa pelayan lain tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan nyonya dan pria itu.

Aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku, tetapi mata pria tersebut tak dapat aku lupakan. Aku sangat takut. Aku pun baru tertidur saat hampir pagi dan tidurku pun terganggu dengan kehebohan bahwa nyonya ditemukan di halaman belakang dengan keadaan sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Flashback (Yoona pov) end

"Maafkan aku!" Yoona terus menggumamkan kata maaf. "Seandainya saat itu aku punya keberanian untuk mencegahnya."

"Sudahlah. Ini bukan salahmu." Aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin bersalah. Selama tiga tahun ini ia pasti merasa tidak tenang. "Jika kau berusaha menolong umma saat itu, mungkin kau juga akan celaka."

"Maafkan aku. Setidaknya aku bisa mengatakan tentang kejadian tersebut kepada Anda, polisi, atau siapa pun, tetapi saat itu aku terlalu takut dengan ancamannya." Aku kasihan kepadanya. Kejadian pada malam itu pasti terus menghantuinya.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu di sesali. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan tenangkan dirimu. Pelayan yang lain akan bertanya-tanya jika mereka melihatmu seperti ini." Aku menyuruh Yoona untuk berhenti menangis dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Jadi, umma tidak bunuh diri, melainkan dibunuh. Tidak, dari cerita Yoona sepertinya itu hanya kecelakaan. Pria tersebut sangat mencintai ibuku, tidak mungkin ia berniat membunuh wanita yang dicintainya. Ia bahkan rela menuruti perintah ibuku untuk membunuh Jaejoong, walaupun pada akhirnya ia gagal.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ibuku bisa setega itu menginginkan kematian Jaejoong. Rasa cemburu benar-benar menguasainya. Pantas saja Jaejoong sangat membencinya. Jika ada orang yang berbuat setega itu kepadaku, aku pun pasti akan membencinya.

Andaikan umma tahu bahwa appa hanya mengganggap Jaejoong sebagai adik. Satu hal yang tak kumengerti, mengapa appa bersikeras untuk memilih Jaejoong? Padahal appa bisa menjelasakan kepada umma bahwa ia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin saja appa sudah menjelaskan kepada umma, tetapi umma tetap tidak percaya dan bermaksud membunuh Jaejoong. Oleh karena itu, appa memutuskan untuk melindungi Jaejoong dari niat jahat umma.

Pria itu, pria yang bernama Seunghoon. Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya. Ia harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menyebabkan kematian umma. Ia adalah mantan tukang kebun di keluarga Kim. Ia pasti mengenal pamanku. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai pamanku darinya.

Aku pun menelepon detektif yang kusewa untuk mencari tahu tentang Hong Ahjusshi. Sambil mencari informasi mengenai Hong Ahjusshi, aku menyuruhnya untuk mencari info mengenai pengusaha tanaman hias di Busan yang bernama Seunghoon.

Selesai makan malam, aku dan Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Kami terbiasa mengobrol dan berpelukan sebelum tidur.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seharian kau tampak murung. Kau bahkan tidak menghabisakan makananmu. Apa masakanku tidak enak?" Jaejoong menampakan wajah sedihnya.

"Bukan begitu, Sayang." Aku membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. "Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ia memainkan kancing piyamaku dengan jari-jarinya. "Apa kau ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita kepadaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Ia mengecup bibirku.

"Aku hanya sedang gugup memikirkan ujian akhirku minggu depan." Aku berbohong. Aku ini cukup pintar dan rajin belajar. Ujian akhir sekolah sama sekali tidak membuatku gentar.

"Apa kau gugup?" Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berbaring di atas dadaku.

"Kau bisa dengar sendiri kan degup jantungku." Kusentuh ujung hidung mancungnya dengan jariku. "Tentu saja aku gugup."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu untuk mengurangi rasa gugupmu." Ia mengusap-usap dadaku dengan tangannya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tak mengerti. "Caranya?"

"Apa kau mau melakukan 'itu'?" Kini ia memainkan jarinya di dadaku.

"Melakukan apa?" Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terus murung seperti ini. Aku ingin menyenangkanmu, menghiburmu, dan membuatmu menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk menghadapi ujian akhirmu nanti." Tangannya semakin intens meraba-raba tubuh bagian atasku.

"Aku tahu itu, tetapi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghiburku?" Aku semakin gemas menunggu jawabannya.

Ia bangkit dari atas tubuhku. "Kau menyebalkan!" Ia melemparkan bantal ke arahku. "Masa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti?"

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu." Aku mulai kesal.

"Itu~" Mataku terbelalak saat ia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celanaku dan meremas juniorku.

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

Mohon maaf bagi yang sudah mengharapkan NC di chapter ini. Tapi, emang saya niat nulis NC kok di ff ini. Jadi, saya minta saran kakak sekalian, sebaiknya nanti NC-nya gimana. Saya masih _blank_ untuk bikin NC-nya gimana. Ayolah kakak-kakak, berilah adikmu ini pencerahan! Kalau malu bilang di kotak review, lewat PM juga boleh.

Maaf kalau makin lama ceritanya makin memusingkan dan melebar ke mana-mana. Awalnya saya bikin ff ini iseng-iseng, tapi lama kelamaan saya ingin serius meneruskan ff ini. Awalnya ga ingin dibuat ribet dan paling banyak 5 chapter. Tapi sekarang kayaknya nih ff baru selesai sekitar chapter 10 lah. Intinya cerita ini adalah perjalanan yunho mencari kebenaran, banyak banget rahasia yang ia belum tahu dan tuh rahasia kebukanya dikit-dikit dengan cara yang beda-beda, jadi aja butuh banyak pemeran pembantu dan lama tamatnya. Saya ngerasa ga puas kalau semuanya terkuak hanya dari buku harian aja, atau cerita seseorang aja, makanya muncullah album foto, song jihyo, buku harian, yoona, dan mungkin nanti seunghoon atau hong ahjusshi.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya ga bisa janji update cepet, soalnya lagi banyak kerjaan.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kebingungan yang sudah saya timbulkan dan terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Saya akan berusaha menanggapi beberapa komentar.

Kenapa hanya pov yunho saja? Kan ingin juga tahu perasaan Jaejoong gimana.

Sejak awal emang ff ini menginginkan pembaca berkembang bersama karakter yunho, pura-pura jadi yunho, walaupun ternyata gagal karena pembaca lebih tau dan lebih pinter dari yunho di sini. Jadi, mungkin saya ga akan bikin pov yang lain kecuali benar-benar dibutuhkan.

Mengenai penambahan couple lain seperti Yoosu, changkyu, atau lainnya biar yunjae ga gay sendirian, temanya emang cinta terlarang. Di ff ini setingnya homoseksual itu masih tabu kayak di dunia nyata, jadi kayaknya ga akan ada couple yaoi lain. Saya juga ingin masukin junsu di sini, tapi belum tau dia mau jadi apa.

Mohon maaf kalau ff ini ga sesuai yang diharapkan.

Hampir semua komentarnya minta NC, ya udah deh saya kasih, tapi maaf kalau mengecewakan, saya masih pemula.

Chapter ini full NC, jadi kalau ga suka, ga usah dibaca, ga mempengaruhi cerita kok.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Aaaargghh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menatap kesal ke arah kekasihku. Kugeser tubuhku menjauhinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Ia menatapku heran.

"Jangan main-main! Aku lelah." Kubalikkan tubuhku memunggunginya dan memejamkan mataku.

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Tidak." Mataku masih terpejam.

"Ya sudah! Kau tidur saja! Aku akan main sendiri." Kurasakan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Sepertinya ia marah.

Aku tak ingin ia marah. Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyusulnya. "Boojae~ Buka pintunya! Jangan begitu!"

"Pergi saja kau! Jangan pedulikan aku! Tidur sendiri si kamarmu sana!" Ia benar-benar marah.

"Boojae, maafkan aku! Jangan marah, Sayang! Aku sedih jika kau marah." Aku terus membujuknya. Mengapa ia yang lebih kekanak-kanakan sekarang?

"Tidak mau! Aku benci kau!" Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

"Baiklah, apa maumu? Kau boleh lakukan apa pun sesuka hatimu." Aku mencoba untuk mengalah.

"Bukankah kau lelah? Tidurlah! Aku mau mandi." Balasnya dari dalam.

"Walaupun aku lelah, untukmu apa pun akan kulakukan." Mudah-mudahan saja bujukanku kali ini berhasil.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan kekasihku yang hanya mengenakan handuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Benarkah? Kau mau melakukan apa pun untukku?"

Kutatap kekasihku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, sempurna! Aku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku dari tubuhku.

"Hey! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mataku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku, huh?" Ia menyeringai nakal.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?" Otakku tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik saat ini.

Seringaiannya semakin lebar. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menghadapimu." Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian ia merayap di atasku dan mulai menciumku dengan agresif.

"Hmmppp…" Kupeluk tubuhnya hingga menempel pada tubuhku. Kubalas ciumannya.

Ia sangat agresif malam ini. Ia menghisap bibirku kencang. Tangannya membelai-belai tubuhku.

Aku mencoba untuk mengambil alih. Kubalikkan posisi kami. Sekarang akulah yang menindih tubuhnya.

"Hmmm… Yunnie, sentuhlah aku!" Ia membawa tanganku untuk menyentuh bagian selangkangannya, keras.

Aku terkejut. Apa ia ingin aku memijat-mijat kepunyaannya seperti yang ia lakukan dulu padaku? "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan kepadamu dulu." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tidak ingat caranya." Kataku.

"Kau ini lamban sekali." Ia tampak kesal. Ia memegangi tanganku dan membimbing tanganku untuk memijat-mijat barangnya. "Gerakan seperti ini!"

Rasanya aneh. Wajahku terasa memanas. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku menyentuh barang milik pria lain.

"Bagus~ Terus lanjutkan sendiri!" Ia melepaskan tanganku dan membiarkan melakukannya sendiri. Ia mendesah dan menggeliat-geliat.

Kukocok juniornya semakin kencang dan rasanya celanaku terasa semakin menyempit. Ugh! Rasanya tidak nyaman.

Ia menggeliat semakin liar. Dilemparnya handuk yang menutupi area pribadinya, menampakkan tanganku yang sedang mengocok juniornya.

Aku tersentak kaget. Pemandangan di depanku benar-benar… erotis? "Apa kau sering melakukan ini dengan pria lain?"

"Ugh!" Ia terus mendesah. "Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Ya! Aku cemburu. Aku tak suka orang lain menyentuh kekasihku, walaupun itu adalah di masa lalu.

"Aaaaahhh… Aku keluar!" Crot! Cairan putih menyembur dari ujung penisnya, mengotori tanganku. Ia terengah-engah.

Kuraih beberapa lembar tisu dari meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan melap tanganku.

Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, ia bangkit dan menatapku. "Apa kau merasa jijik?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Jujur saja aku merasa jijik, tetapi aku tak ingin membuatnya tersinggung.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini." Ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kataku singkat.

Ia masih saja tersenyum. "Aku senang kau cemburu. Itu artinya kau mencintaiku. Jujur saja, aku ragu kalau kau mencintaiku."

Kutatap matanya dalam. Mengapa ia berkata demikian?

"Berbaringlah!" Ia menarik tubuhku untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kami berdua hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan mantan-mantan kekasihmu?" Kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Nada bicaranya mulai serius.

"Ya." Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku. "Tapi kau tak perlu menjawabnya jika tak ingin menjawabnya."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. "Karena kau adalah kekasihku, aku harus jujur kepadamu mengenai masalah ini. Beberapa kali aku berhubungan serius dengan laki-laki, walaupun akhirnya hubungan kami kandas di tengah jalan. Hal yang baru saja terjadi tidak ada apa-apanya. Kami telah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi."

Darahku mendidih seketika. "Apa itu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Sebenarnya aku tahu. Pasangan gay melakukan hubungan sex dengan cara memasukkan penis ke dalam lubang pantat kan?

"Sudahlah! Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan. Aku juga tidak ingin tahu." Aku memutar tubuhku membelakanginya lagi.

Ia membalikkan tubuhku lagi menghadapnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

"Untuk apa? Cintaku kepadamu bukan untuk sex semata." Kataku.

Ia kembali tersenyum kepadaku. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Namun, kau adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku. Aku tak pernah mencintai mantan-mantan kekasihku seperti aku mencintaimu. Karena kau sangat istimewa, aku ingin melakukannya denganmu."

"Mengapa kau ingin melakukannya? Apakah itu sangat menyenangkan?" Tanyaku polos.

Ia terkekeh. "Tentu saja itu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi jika kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai. Bagiku mungkin akan sedikit sakit, tetapi untukmu aku rela merasa sakit."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau jika itu menyakitimu." Kataku lagi.

"Rasa sakit yang kurasakan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan nikmat yang akan kurasakan setelahnya." Ia menjelaskan kepadaku. "Jadi, apa kau mau?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya, tetapi ia tampak sangat menginginkannya. "Kalau kau menginginkannya, baiklah. Akan tetapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya, tolong ajari aku!"

"Tentu saja." Ia menciumku dengan penuh hasrat. Ciumannya sangat lembut dan penuh cinta.

Kubalas ciumannya dan berusaha mendominasi ciuman kami. Kusisipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan mengeksplornya dengan gerakan lidahku.

Saat kami masih asyik berciuman, ia membimbing tanganku untuk menyentuh tubuh bagian atasnya. "Sentuh aku seperti ini!" Ia mengarahkan jari-jariku untuk meremas dadanya yang montok. "Lanjutkan dan mainkan putingku!"

Saat aku asyik meremas dadanya dan memainkan putingnya, ia melucuti pakaian atasku. Kini aku bertelanjang dada.

Ia kemudian menarik kepalaku menuju dadanya. "Hisap!"

Aku pun menuruti perintahnya dan menghisap dadanya dengan keras. Kugelitik putingnya dengan lidahku.

"Aaahh~" Ia mendesah dan meremas rambutku. "Jangan hanya bermain di situ! Ciumi juga bagian perutku! Kalau perlu, kau jilati sekalian."

Mulutku berpindah dari dadanya ke perutnya yang sedikit berotot. Kuciumi perutnya, bahkan kujilati.

"Sudah cukup!" Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya membuat tanda cinta.

Aku pun berhenti bermain-main di sekitar perutnya, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhku dan menindihku. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku. Ia menghisap leherku dengan keras, seperti vampire saja. "Lakukan sampai kulit yang kau hisap berubah warna menjadi merah keunguan." Ia kemudian berpindah ke dadaku dan menghisapnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada leherku. "Lihat! Warnanya berubah kan?"

Aku memandangi dadaku yang tadi dihisapnya. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas tanda merah keunguan itu.

"Itu tandanya kau milikku." Ucapnya. "Sekarang tandai aku! Kau bisa tandai aku di mana pun?"

"Sebaiknya di mana?" Tanyaku.

Ia tertawa. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau bisa menandaiku di mana saja."

"Aku mau di paha bagian dalammu." Jawabku spontan.

Ia tampak terkejut. "Ternyata kau mesum juga. Silakan!" Ia kembali berbaring dan melebarkan kakinya.

Aku dekatkan kepalaku ke arah paha kanannya dan mulai kuhisap kulit mulus tersebut. Asyik juga.

"Apa sekalian kau mau menghisap juniorku?" Ia bertanya.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Ia tampak begitu sangat cantik.

"Kalau kau merasa jijik tidak apa-apa." Aku tahu ia berharap aku mau melakukannya.

Apakah aku merasa jijik? Ya! Namun, aku tak mau mengecewakannya. Tanpa aba-aba langsung saja kulahap juniornya. Anggap saja aku sedang mengulum terong. Kupejamkan mataku dan kuhisap benda di mulutku tersebut dengan keras.

"Aahh~ Kau pandai juga." Ia memujiku. Apa aku benar-benar sehebat itu? Aku kan baru melakukannya pertama kali.

Aku tidak mendengar saat ia memberitahuku bahwa ia akan keluar sebentar lagi, sehingga aku tidak sempat melepaskan juniornya dari mulutku sebelum cairannya keluar. Cairannya pun keluar dari mulutku dan sebagian tertelan. Yuck! Aku ingin muntah. Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan spermanya di wastafel.

Ia tampaknya khawatir dan menyusulku ke kamar mandi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia memijat tengkukku. "Maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Rasanya enak." Aku berbohong, Aku tak ingin ia merasa bersalah.

"Kau bohong." Ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Aku menuntunnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Kududukkan ia di tepi tempat tidur. "Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Kita masuk ke intinya saja." Ia beranjak untuk membuka laci meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik sesuatu dari dalamnya, sebuah botol kecil. "Ini pelumas untuk memperlancar gerakanmu di dalam dan mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan."

Ia menuangkan cairan dari dalam botol tersebut ke telapak tangannya. "Aku lupa. Kau belum membuka celanamu."

Kulepaskan celana panjangku dan juga boxerku. Aku kini telanjang bulat di hadapan kekasihku. Aku masih merasa malu.

Ia meraih kejantananku dengan tangannya. Aku sedikit berjingkat, merasa risih. "Tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah!" Ia melumuri batangku dengan cairan pelumas tersebut. Rasanya geli saat ia menyentuhku.

Setelah selesai melumuri juniorku, ia meratakan cairan yang tersisa di tangannya ke seluruh jari-jarinya. "Perhatikan apa yang akan kulakukan!"

Ia berbalik memunggungiku. Ia menganggkat pantat putih mulusnya. "Sebelum penis besarmu masuk ke lubangku yang sangat kecil, lubangku harus dipersiapkan dulu agar nantinya tidak terlalu sakit saat kau memasukkan penismu." Ia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubanga anusnya, kemudian ia mengeluarmasukkan jarinya tersebut.

Setelah itu ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya untuk memperlebar lubangnya. Kedua jarinya melakukan gerakan menggunting. Ia meringis kesakitan. Aku jadi tidak tega.

"Sakit ya?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Aku tahu ia berbohong.

Terakhir, ia memasukkan jari manisnya, sehingga sekarang ada tiga buah jari di dalam lubang anusnya. Itu pasti sakit sekali. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Lubangku sudah siap." Ia berbalik ke arahku. "Kita lakukan gaya yang biasa saja untuk permulaan." Ia berbaring. Kemudian ia melebarkan kakinya dan mengangkat pantatnya. "Apa lubangku sudah terlihat?"

Aku mengangguk. Pemandangan di depanku benar-benar membuatku panas.

"Apa juniormu sudah keras?" Tanyanya. "Jika kurang keras, pijat-pijat sedikit sampai ia menegak sempurna."

Aku lakukan yang diperintahkannya. Aku mengocok juniorku sampai berdiri dengan tegak.

"Cepat masukkan! Aku tidak tahan ingin merasakan junior besarmu memenuhi lubangku." Pintanya.

Aku mendekatkan juniorku di depan lubang anusnya. Kupejamkan mataku dan kudorong masuk juniorku pelan-pelan. "Aaahh~" Rasanya sempit sekali. Penisku serasa dijepit, enak sekali.

"Dorong yang kuat! Nggghhh…" Sepertinya ia menahan sakit.

Jleb! Juniorku tertanam dengan sempurna. Kubuka mataku dan kupandang 'koneksi' kami. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar melakukan ini.

"Gerakan pinggulmu untuk memaju mundurkan juniormu!" Perintahnya lagi.

Aku lakukan perintahnya. Kugerakkan pinggulku maju mundur, sehingga juniorku bergerak keluar masuk lubangnya. Enak sekali! "Aaahh~"

Ia kini tidak meringis kesakitan lagi. Kami berdua mendesah saling bersahutan, saling meneriakkan nama pasangan. "Yunnie, di situ!" Huh? Apa maksudnya? "Terus tusuk titik tersebut!"

"Titik apa?" Aku tidak mengerti.

"Titik kenikmatan di dalam lubangku. Tusuk terus bagian itu dengan 'pedangmu'" Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti. Kucoba menumbuk titik yang ia maksud dengan juniorku.

"Bagus!" Ia semakin mengelinjang hebat.

Kuakui ini benar-benar nikmat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa seperti ini. Aku dan dia sama-sama menikmatinya.

"Yunnie, aku keluar!" Teriaknya. Sesaat kemudian cairan putihnya menyembur mengotori perut kami, lengket.

Gerakanku keluar masuk semakin cepat. Aku benar-benar bersemangat. Kemudian aku merasakan perutku agak menegang. Sepertinya aku juga akan keluar. Aku bermaksud mengeluarkan penisku dari dalam sebelum spermaku menyembur keluar, tetapi ia menahanku. "Jangan dikeluarkan! Terus gerakkan dengan cepat."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menuruti perkataannya. Aku memercayakan segala kepadanya. Ia jauh lebih berpengalaman dariku. Aku pun mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam lubangnya. "Aaaaahahahha~" Aku lelah. Tubuhku ambruk di atasnya.

Selama beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya deru nafas yang berkejaran yang terdengar di ruangan ini. Tempat tidur yang kami tiduri sudah sangat berantakan. Cipratan sperma mengotori seprai, bantal, bahkan sebagian tercecer di lantai.

Kutarik juniorku keluar dari lubangnya dan kurasakan spermaku mengalir deras dari dalam lubangnya. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Mata bulatnya menatapku. Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Terima kasih, Sayang!"

Kupeluk tubuh polosnya. "Maafkan jika aku menyakitimu."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak menyakitiku. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kau sangat hebat."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku heran. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia merasa puas dengan hasil kerjaku. "Aku sempat khawatir bahwa kau akan kecewa."

"Untuk seorang pemula kau hebat sekali." Ia membelai pipiku. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balasku.

"Apa kau lelah, Sayang?" Ia bertanya.

"Lumayan." Jawabku singkat.

"Masih kuat tidak?" Tanyanya lagi. "Bagaimana? Apa kau mau lagi?"

"Apa?" Aku sedikit terkejut. "Apa kau tidak sakit?"

"Asalkan itu kau, aku tidak merasa sakit." Jawabnya. "Aku masih ingin mengajarimu gaya yang lain."

"Kau gila!" Kataku. "Memang ada berapa gaya?"

"Tenang saja. Tidak usah terburu-buru untuk mencoba semuanya. Kita coba satu-persatu." Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung naik ke atas perutku. "Kali ini biarkan aku yang bekerja. Kau istirahat saja dan perhatikan!" Ia mengocok penisku hingga tegang kembali. Kemudian ia mendorong pantatnya, sehingga juniorku masuk lagi ke lubangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap gesekan antara permukaan juniorku dengan dinding anusnya.

Setelah juniorku masuk dengan sempurna, ia mulai menaikkan tubuhnya naik turun. Desahan-desahan kembali terdengar di kamar ini.

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

Capeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Makasih banyak atas saran dan masukannya. Saran dan masukannya benar-benar berharga, saya jadi tahu apa kekurangan-kekurangan ff ini dibandingkan yang lain.

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya.

Saya ngerasa salah pilih genre buat ff perdana saya. Ceritanya berat. Harusnya saya pilih tema yang ringan-ringan aja T_T


	8. Chapter 8

Di chapter ini saya mencoba untuk menggunakan berbagai pov, tetapi defaultnya tetap pov yunho.

Maaf baru bisa update, seharusnya _weekend_ kemarin bisa update, tapi saya agak sakit kemarin-kemarin. Jadi, baru bisa update sekarang.

Review-reviewnya juga belum sempat saya baca.

Oh, ya. Saya mau nanya. OOC tuh apa ya?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku menjalani ujian akhir sekolah. Aku merrasa sangat optimis dapat meraih nilai yang tinggi. Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini sudah sejak jauh-jauh hari.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho!" Yoochun menyapaku. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabku dengan yakin.

"Kau tampak ceria sekali, berbeda dengan kami semua di sini. Aku sangat gugup." Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Teman-teman sekelasku terlihat sangat kacau.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama." Kutepuk bahu Yoochun untuk menyemangatinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sampai kurang tidur seminggu ini. Lihat kantung mataku!" Yoochun menunjuk matanya. "Namun, tetap saja aku merasa belum siap."

Hehehe… Aku tertawa dalam hati. Aku pun sama. Selama seminggu ini aku kurang tidur, tetapi bukan belajar untuk ujian, melainkan melakukan hal lain bersama kekasihku.

Jaejoong pov

Aku sangat khawatir. Apa dia bisa menyelesaikan ujian hari pertamanya dengan baik? Dia anak yang rajin dan pintar. Ia pasti bisa mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut dengan benar. Mengapa justru aku yang gugup? Padahal ia saja tampak tenang menghadapinya.

Sekarang sudah memasuki waktu istirahat makan siang. Aku masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum memulai pemotretan berikutnya. Aku sedang malas makan siang bersama dengan para kru di lokasi pemotretan. Aku ingin makan dengan seseorang. Aha! Apa aku jemput saja dia di sekolah? Ujiannya pasti sudah selesai. Baiklah, kuputuskan untuk menjemputnya di sekolah.

Lokasi pemotretanku kali ini cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit aku sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Kuparkirkan mobilku di area parkir sekolahnya. Aku melihat Audi hitamnya masih bertengger di sana. Itu artinya dia masih ada di dalam sekolah.

Aku memakai hoodie dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi identitasku. Penggemarku sebagian besar dari kalangan remaja sekolah. Sangat mungkin jika ada beberapa penggemarku yang bersekolah di sini.

Setelah selesai menggunakan penyamaranku, aku keluar dari mobilku. Kulihat para siswa sudah mulai berbondong-bondong keluar kelas. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Namun, aku tidak menemukannya. Mungkin ia masih berada di dalam ruang ujian.

Aku mendekati seorang siswa yang lewat di depanku. "Permisi, apa kau melihat Jung Yunho?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya masih di dalam kelas." Jawab siswa tersebut.

"Bisa kau beritahu di mana ruangan kelasnya?" Tanyaku lagi.

Siswa tersebut kemudian menunjuk kea rah deretan ruangan kelas. "Ia ujian di salah satu ruangan itu."

"Oh, baiklah, Terima kasih." Aku pun berjalan kea rah kelas yang ditunjukkan siswa tadi. Yang mana ya? Kuperiksa setiap kelas dengan mengintip melalui jendelanya.

"Jaejoong-sshi!" Aku terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Gawat! Ada yang mengenaliku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Tiffany.

Aku tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kau mengenaliku?" Aku membenarkan hoodie dan kacamata hitamku.

"Aku ini penggemarmu. Tentu saja aku tahu." Sepertinya gadis ini cukup berbahaya. "Apa kau datang kemari untuk menemui Yunho-sshi?"

Aku jadi semakin salah tingkah. "Ya, begitulah. Aku berniat mengajaknya makan siang bersama karena ia tidak membawa bekal hari ini."

"Oh, begitu." Ia menatapku curiga.

"Err… Apa kau tahu di mana kelasnya?" Tanyaku. Aku ingin segera menghindar dari gadis ini.

"Yang itu." Ia menunjuk kelas yang paling ujung.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku mohon diri." Aku bergegas meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi, aku merasa dia masih terus memandangiku. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang kami.

Pov end

Aku tersenyum lebar saat keluar ruang ujian. Soal-soal ujian tadi terlalu mudah untukku. Jika aku tidak ceroboh, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

"Yunho~" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan suara yang sangat pelan, hampir berbisik.

Aku menoleh dan aku menemukan kekasihku berdiri di balik pintu kelasku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

"Untuk apa? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu?" Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Lingkungan sekolah sudah cukup sepi. Sebagian besar siswa sepertinya sudah pulang.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi makan siang." Katanya.

Segera kutarik lengannya dan kubawa ia keluar dari sekolah. Aku tak ingin ia berlama-lama di sekolahku, terlalu berisiko jika ada yang mengenalinya.

"Kita akan makan di mana?" Tanyaku saat kami sudah berada di area parkir sekolah.

"Aku tahu tempat yang cukup nyaman di sekitar sini." Katanya.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi mengendarai mobil masing-masing." Usulku.

Aku mengendarai mobilku mengikuti mobilnya. Jarak mobil kami tidak terlalu dekat, sehingga orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa aku mengikuti mobilnya. Namun, mengapa aku merasa bahwa ada orang lain yang mengikuti kami? Apakah salah satu penggemar Jaejoong yang mengenali mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk membuntuti? Gawat jika mereka melihatku dan Jaejoong bersama-sama. Ini akan menjadi skandal.

Aku menelepon Jaejoong untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku merasa bahwa kami diikuti. Namun, ia mengatakan bahwa itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku terlalu khawatir bahwa hubungan kami akan diketahui publik.

Sampailah kami di sebuah kafe yang tidak cukup besar. Letaknya pun berada di ujung jalan kecil, sehingga tidak terlalu ramai dilalui kendaraan. Sepertinya tempat ini cukup aman bagi seorang selebriti yang ingin menghindari kejaran penggemar.

Kami memasuki kafe tersebut dan langsung menempati meja di sudut ruangan. Semakin tersembunyi semakin baik.

Tiffany pov

Sejak awal aku merasa bahwa Jaejoong-sshi mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Yunho. Mereka tampak sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Jaejoong-sshi tahu bahwa Yunho tidak membawa bekal hari ini. Apa jangan-jangan ia yang membuatkan bekal untuk Yunho setiap hari? Ia kan pandai memasak. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Apa mungkin mereka… Ah tidak! Tidak mungkin. Segera kutepis prasangkaku tentang mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin seperti itu, lagipula usia mereka berjarak lima tahun.

Kulihat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong-sshi. Kuikuti mereka sampai area parkir sekolah. Mereka menaiki mobil mereka masing-masing dan pergi meninggalkan area sekolah, dengan mobil Jaejoong-sshi berada di depan.

Karena rasa penasaranku sangat tinggi, aku pun mengikuti mereka diam-diam dengan mengendarai mobilku. Mobil Yunho tampak mengikuti ke mana pun mobil Jaejoong-sshi pergi, walaupun mereka tidak terlihat memiliki tujuan yang sama. Jarak mobil mereka sedikit berjauhan.

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah kafe kecil di ujung jalan kecil. Tempatnya cukup bersih dan nyaman. Jaejoong-sshi seorang model terkenal. Tentu saja ia ingin menghindari keramaian agar dapat menikmati makan siang dengan tenang.

Mereka keluar dari mobil mereka masing-masing dan hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah mereka berdua bergandengan tangan. Rasanya aneh dua orang laki-laki bergandengan tangan seperti itu jika tidak memiliki hubungan tertentu. Mengapa perasaanku semakin tidak enak ya? Apa mungkin Jaejoong-sshi adalah saudara dari ibu Yunho? Mereka memiliki marga yang sama dan wajah mereka sama-sama… cantik. Akan tetapi, mengapa mereka merahasiakan ini dan rasanya tetap aneh mereka bergandengan tangan, walaupun mereka adalah paman dan keponakan?

Setelah beberapa saat mereka memasuki kafe tersebut, aku pun masuk. Aku memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka berdua, tetapi masih bisa melihat mereka. Mereka mulai bercakap-cakap dan melihat-lihat menu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" Seorang pelayan wanita mengagetkanku. Ia menyodorkan buku menu kepadaku.

Kuambil buku yang berisi menu di restoran ini dari pelayan tersebut. "Aku akan melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu. Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku akan memesan."

"Baiklah, Nona. Anda juga bisa memanggil saya atau pelayan lain jika Anda memerlukan bantuan." Pelayan tersebut kemudian pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

Dengan adanya buku menu tersebut aku bisa mengamati mereka tanpa khawatir mereka akan melihat wajahku, karena buku menu ini cukup besar untuk menutupi wajahku. Aku melanjutkan kegiatan mengintai mereka berdua.

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, sangat erat. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak. Sepertinya memang ada yang mencurigakan. Aku pun tetap mengawasi mereka dan Yunho kini mencium tangan Jaejoong-sshi yang ia genggam. Wajah Jaejoong-sshi pun terlihat merona saat Yunho memperlakukannya seperti itu. Seketika seluruh tubuhku melemas.

Makanan pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka mulai makan makanan masing-masing. Jaejoong-sshi memindahkan ikan di piringnya ke piring Yunho. Awalnya Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia menolak. Namun, Jaejoong-sshi tampak memelas dan menunjukkan tampang imutnya, sehingga akhirnya Yunho pun mau menerima ikan tersebut. Mereka pun makan sambil berbincang-bincang.

Di tengah-tengah aktivitas makan mereka, tiba-tiba Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong-sshi. Ini terlalu jauh bahkan untuk hubungan paman dan keponakan. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Keduanya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara mereka menatap masing-masing. Sakit, itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Mereka berdua telah selesai makan dan sedang menikmati makanan penutup, yaitu es krim, semangkuk es krim untuk berdua. Bibir Jaejoong-sshi sedikit belepotan karena es krim tersebut dan Yunho membantunya mengelap es di bibirnya dengan serbet dan kemudian Yunho mengecup bibirnya. Oh, Tuhan! Aku tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan kemesraan mereka.

Pov end

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" Jaejoong memukul lenganku pelan. "Walaupun tempat ini cukup tersembunyi, tetap saja ini tempat umum. Kalau ada yang mengenali kita bagaimana?"

"Kau sangat menggemaskan. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu." Aku menggodanya dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Apa kau tidak puas setelah semalaman menciumi sekujur tubuhku?" Ia pura-pura marah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah puas. Aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhmu." Aku menyeringai.

"Seminggu yang lalu kau ini masih sangat polos. Bagaimana bisa kau berubah semesum itu dalam waktu seminggu?" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itu berkat kau. Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila." Kataku.

"Memangnya apa saja yang sudah kulakukan? Aku hanya mengajarimu sekali. Malam-malam berikutnya kau sudah bisa sendiri." Ia tampak tak percaya dengan kemajuanku yang sangat pesat.

"Aku kan memang jenius. Aku bisa belajar dengan cepat. Mau gaya apa malam ini? Aku siap melakukannya." Kataku dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Sudahlah! Jangan membicarakan hal semacam itu di sini! Tidak baik jika sampai ada yang mendengar. Aku mau mau ke toilet." Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Perlu kutemani?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak!" Dengan tegas ia menolak. "Aku tidak ingin kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadaku di dalam sana. Setelah ini aku masih ada pemotretan. Aku tidak mau berjalan pincang di lokasi pemotretan."

Jaejoong pov

Setelah buang air kecil dan mencuci tangan, aku pun merapikan penampilanku di depan cermin yang ada di dalam toilet pria. Aku terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Tidak heran jika banyak pria dan wanita yang tergila-gila kepadaku, termasuk Tuan Muda Jung itu.

Bukan keinginanku untuk memiliki wajah secantik ini. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memiliki wajah yang _manly_ seperti kekasihku itu. Aku sangat iri kepadanya. Namun, ya sudahlah. Aku harus bersyukur dengan apa yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadaku. Dengan wajahku yang cantik ini, aku sukses menjadi seorang model dan dapat menghidupi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Selama ini aku sudah sangat merepotkan ahjusshi dan Jihoonie. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat baik. Mereka berdua melindungiku dari noona dan orang suruhannya.

Aku sedih setiap aku mengingat akan noona. Mengapa hubungan kami tidak seperti kakak adik yang lain? Aku memang sangat membencinya atas segala yang ia lakukan kepadaku. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa di dalam tubuh kami mengalir darah yang sama, yaitu darah ayah kami. Andaikan saja noona dapat menerima kehadiranku sebagai adiknya, mungkin hidupku akan lebih bahagia dan tidak mungkin aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho, keponakanku sendiri.

Aku tahu bahwa hubungan kami ini salah. Akan tetapi, aku sangat mencintainya, bukan sebagai keponakan, melainkan sebagai seorang pria. Aku tidak sanggup jika aku harus menyaksikannya bersama dengan orang lain.

Aku juga tahu, bahwa suatu saat Yunho harus tahu bahwa aku adalah paman tirinya, adik tiri dari ibunya. Dia berhak tahu. Namun, saat ini aku belum siap jika ia mengetahuinya, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah siap. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan kami jika ia tahu bahwa kami adalah paman dan keponakan? Akankah ia membenciku karena menyembunyikan hal ini? Memikirkannya pun aku tak sanggup.

Sepertinya aku sudah lama di sini. Aku harus segera keluar menemuiku kekasihku itu. Ia pasti sudah bosan menunggu. Lagipula, waktu istirahatku sudah hampir habis. Aku harus segera kembali ke lokasi pemotretan.

Pov end

Author pov

Jaejoong pun keluar dari dalam toilet pria. Namun, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Tiffany!" Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat orang yang telah menariknya.

"Kau! Sebaiknya kau jauhi Yunho!" Tiffany tak dapat menyembunyikan kemarahannya. "Ternyata memang benar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah gay."

Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Tiffany. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dan jangan berani-berani kau menularkan ketidaknormalanmu kepada Yunho!" Tiffany kini membentak Jaejoong.

"Fany, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Jangan berteriak-teriak! Orang lain akan mendengar." Jaejoong melihat-lihat ke sekeliling mereka.

"Aku tidak perduli jika mereka mendengar. Mereka harus tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya. Kau hanyalah seorang gay murahan yang berusaha untuk menggoda laki-laki normal seperti Yunho." Tiffany mulai terisak. "Hiks… Kau tahu? Aku menyukai Yunho sejak kami masuk SMP dulu. Ia anak yang sangat popular di sekolah, sehingga aku tak berani untuk mendekatinya. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari kejauhan. Aku bahkan masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya agar aku bisa terus memandangnya."

Jaejoong merasa iba kepada Tiffany. Ternyata Tiffany sudah menyukai Yunho sebelum ia menyukai kekasihnya tersebut. "Maafkan aku, tetapi aku pun sangat mencintainya." Ia berusaha membelai rambut Tiffany untuk menenangkan gadis tersebut.

Tiffany menepis tangan Jaejoong. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu yang menjijikan! Walaupun kau adalah idolaku, aku tetap tak rela kau mengubah orang yang kucintai menjadi gay dan mengambilnya dariku."

"Maaf Fany, Yunho adalah milikku dan aku tak akan mengalah kepada siapa pun, termasuk kepadamu sekali pun." Balas Jaejoong. "Kau layak mendapatkan pria normal, tidak seperti Yunho yang juga gay sepertiku."

"Tidak! Yunho bukan gay! Kaulah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Aku yakin aku bisa mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar." Tiffany bersikeras bahwa Yunho bukanlah seorang homoseksual.

"Yunho mencintaiku. Itu artinya ia adalah gay. Terimalah kenyataan tersebut." Jaejoong tidak mau kalah berargumen dengan Tiffany.

"Kaulah yang menggodanya. Jika kau tak menggodanya, ia tidak akan menjadi seperti itu." Tiffany pun tak mau kalah berdebat.

"Jika ia normal, ia tidak mungkin tergoda olehku yang merupakan seorang pria." Kata Jaejoong dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Itu karena wajahmu seperti perempuan." Ejek Tiffany.

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau kalah cantik olehku?" Balas Jaejoong.

Tiffany tak membalas. Kata-kata Jaejoong yang terakhir benar-benar tepat sasaran. "Pokoknya kau tak boleh berhubungan dengannya. Jika kau masih terus berhubungan dengannya, akan kupastikan semua orang tahu tentang hubungan terlarang kalian dan karirmu sebagai model akan hancur seketika."

"Lakukan saja kalau berani! Jika kau melakukannya, kau pun akan melukai Yunho. Kau bilang bahwa kau mencintainya. Apa kau tega menyakiti orang yang kau cintai?" Tantang Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar dan akan kupastikan kau akan menanggung akibatnya." Tiffany pun kemudian pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Pov end

Ke mana dia? Kenapa lama sekali? Ah, dia pasti sedang berdandan. Ia pasti ingin menggodaku. Hihihi… Sudah hampir 20 menit ia pergi ke toilet. Apa dia sakit perut? Wah, gawat! Kami melakukannya sampai tiga ronde tadi malam. Dia pasti sangat kesakitan saat buang air besar. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Aku terlalu egois dengan mementingkan kenikmatanku sendiri tanpa memikirkan bahwa ia kesakitan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Akhirnya ia datang dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Aku mulai khawatir. Jangan-jangan dia memang kesusahan saat buang air besar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Waktu istirahatku sudah hampir habis. Aku harus segera kembali ke lokasi pemotretan."

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi!" Setelah membayar pesanan kami, kami pun pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Jaejoong pov

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur. Ancaman Tiffany tadi siang benar-benar membuatku tidak tenang. Sejak awal bertemu dengannya, aku sudah merasa bahwa ia adalah gadis yang licik dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ia sangat terobsesi dengan kekasihku.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya kekasihku yang sedang sibuk belajar di meja belajarnya. Malam ini kami akan tidur di kamarnya. "Apa kau mau 'itu'?"

"Berhenti berpikir macam-macam dan lanjutkan belajarmu!" Kulempar bantal ke arahnya dan bantal tersebut mengenai wajahnya.

"Ouch!" Ia berpura-pura kesakitan. "Tega sekali kau menyakiti kekasihmu yang tampan ini!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" Kataku sedikit kesal karena ia senang menggodaku.

"Tentu saja aku tampan. Kalau aku tidak tampan, bagaimana mungkin kau akan tergila-gila kepadaku?" Ia mulai narsis.

"Memangnya ketampanan adalah yang utama? Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau tampan." Kataku tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau bukan karena ketampananku, lalu karena apa?" Semakin lama ia semakin menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Jawabku. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu mencintainya, padahal dia adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Tapi memang benar kan kalau aku ini tampan?" Ia terus saja menggodaku. Aaarrrghhhh! Aku tidak tahan.

"Sudah! Aku tidak mau meladenimu. Sebaiknya kau belajar yang benar untuk ujianmu besok! Aku mau tidur. Aku ada pekerjaan besok pagi-pagi sekali." Kututupi wajahku dengan selimut.

"Kau mau tidur sekarang?" Ia terdengar kecewa. "Jadi kita tidak akan melakukan 'itu' dahulu?"

Kusingkapkan selimut yang menutupi kepalaku dan aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Jung Yunho, selama seminggu ini kita melakukannya setiap malam. Apa kau tidak lelah? Malam ini kita libur dulu. Aku lelah!" Kututupi kepalaku kembali dengan selimut.

"Padahal dengan melakukan 'itu' aku menjadi lebih semangat menghadapi ujianku." Kudengar ia menggerutu. Biarkan saja ia menggerutu. Aku sangat lelah dan tidak ingin melayani nafsunya malam ini.

Ancaman Tiffany benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Keluarganya adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang. Tidak sulit baginya untuk melaksanakan ancamannya tersebut. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak insiden di kafe itu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Tiffany akan melaksanakan ancamannya. Apa ia hanya bermaksud menakut-nakutiku saja atau ia sedang menunggu saat yang tepat? Saat ini ia juga sedang sibuk ujian sekolah. Mungkin ia ingin fokus untuk ujian terlebih dahulu. Semoga saja ancamannya itu hanya main-main. Aku sangat takut jika hal buruk sampai menimpa kami.

Pov end

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian. Setelah ini aku bisa bersantai sebentar sebelum nanti aku harus menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis dan manajemen. Aku memerlukan ilmu dan pengetahuan untuk menjalankan perusahaan keluargaku.

Ujian terakhir sudah kulewati. Rasanya lega sekali. Aku hanya perlu menunggu kelulusan saja dan tidak perlu datang ke sekolah setiap hari. Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang? Aku sedang cuti jadi trainee di kantor. Jadi, aku punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang siang ini. Namun, aku bingung apa yang akan aku lakukan. Jadwal Boojae sangat padat hari ini. Aku tidak bisa mengajaknya kencan.

"Yunho!" Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kulihat Yoochun melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Akhirnya penderitaan kita berakhir."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perilakunya. Ia tampak senang bahwa ujian akhir sekolah sudah berakhir.

"Kau sibuk tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku mengambil cuti dari kantor selama ujian." Kataku.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersenang-senang?" Ajaknya.

"Ayo!" Aku memang sedang butuh hiburan untuk melepas stress setelah ujian.

"Yunho-sshi." Saat kami hendak pergi Tiffany tiba-tiba memanggilku. "Apa kau sibuk?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Yoochun." Jawabku.

"Oh, begitu. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ia tampak kecewa.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi dengan Tiffany saja. Kita bisa pergi lain kali." Aku tahu maksud Yoochun. Ia ingin aku pergi dengan Tiffany, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa pergi berdua dengan gadis lain saat aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi dengan Yoochun." Aku bersikeras.

"Aish! Kau ini." Yoochun berbisik kepadaku. "Kita bisa pergi lain kali."

"Maafkan aku, Fany. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, tetapi maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku mencintai orang lain." Aku harus meluruskan masalah ini. Aku tak ingin memberi harapan kosong kepadanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengerti." Tiffany memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya dan meninggalkan aku dan Yoochun.

"Ayo!" Aku mengajak Yoochun setelah Tiffany pergi.

Yoochun masih terlihat syok dengan pernyataanku tadi. "Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku."

"Baiklah, nanti akan kau ceritakan, tetapi kau harus mempersiapkan mental terlebih dahulu sebelum mendengarkan ceritaku." Sepertinya aku memang harus menceritakannya kepada Yoochun. Bagaimana pun dia adalah teman terdekatku. Aku yakin dia akan sangat syok saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan seorang pria.

"Untuk apa aku harus menyiapkan mental? Jangan katakan bahwa kau menyukai pacarku!" Yoochun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan tega berbuat seperti itu kepadamu." Kami pun terus berjalan menuju area parkir sekolah.

Saat memasuki area parkir sekolah, betapa terkejutnya diriku karena di sana banyak sekali wartawan dan mereka semua berebutan menghampiriku.

"Yunho-sshi, apa benar kau mempunyai hubungan asmara dengan model terkenal Kim Jaejoong?" Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana mereka mengetahuinya?

**TBC**


	9. Pengumuman

**PENGUMUMAN**

Maaf, ini bukan _update_. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa saya akan pindah ke AFF. Saya sudah membuat akun di sana dengan nama yang sama (alienacass). Saat ini saya masih dalam proses mengedit FF saya yang akan di-_repost_ di sana. Jadi, mudah-mudahan saat diposting di sana, segala macam kesalahan pengetikan menjadi berkurang atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali.

Karena pada umumnya FF di sana berbahasa Inggris, saya juga berencana untuk mentranslate FF saya ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Akan tetapi, karena bahasa Inggris saya tidak bagus, terutama dalam hal _grammar_, saya kesulitan untuk menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang mau bantu menerjemahkan. Jika berminat, bisa hubungi saya lewat PM. Saya juga berniat post di winglin, tetapi mungkin hanya untuk yang versi bahasa Inggrisnya saja. Btw, winglin masih aktif ga sih? Dah lama ga ke sana.

Untuk selanjutnya saya tidak akan _update_ lagi di sini. Selama masih dalam proses pindahan, FF di sini tidak akan saya hapus. Jika pindahannya sudah beres, semua FF di sini sudah dipos ulang di AFF, termasuk yang berbahasa Inggrisnya, semua FF di sini akan saya hapus.

Untuk ke depannya jika saya akan membuat FF baru, saya akan membuat dalam bahasa Inggris, karena membuat dalam dua bahasa itu cape. Namun, untuk FF yang sedang _ on going_ ini saya utamakan yang versi bahasa Indonesianya, udah terlanjur soalnya.

Di AFF, yang ga punya akun ga bisa komen, tapi masih bisa baca kok. Tapi ya jadinya ga bisa protes. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada pihak yang saya rugikan. Terima kasih atas perhatian Anda.

NB:

Website AFF: www . asianfanfics . com

Website winglin: www. Winglin . net


	10. Pengumuman (part 2)

**PENGUMUMAN**

Haduh, mohon maaf jika sangat mengecewakan. Saya jadi serba salah. Di satu sisi, saya pos di sini melanggar aturan, di sisi lain saya mengecewakan. Karena banyak yang protes kalau saya pos di AFF, saya memutuskan akan memposting FF ini juga di wordpress, livejournal, dan _notes_ facebook. Karena saya baru saja membuat ketiga akun tersebut, akun tersebut masih kosong, belum saya apa-apakan. Kalau ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut atau mau protes, silahkan ke akun twitter saya aalzeera atau email alienacass at yahoo . com

Daftar akun saya:

Email: alienacass at yahoo . com

Twitter: aalzeera

AFF: alienacass

FB: Aliena Cassiopeia (alienacass at yahoo . com)

WP: alienacass . wordpress . com

LJ: alienacass . livejournal . com


End file.
